


Świąteczny Ktoś

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band), one direction band
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, London, M/M, Paris - Freeform, larry - Freeform, nie taki krótki, paryż, shot, ziam, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Louis pragnął mieć Ktosia, który po prostu by go pokochał.





	1. Część Pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

> Hej kochani!  
> Z okazji świąt chciałabym Wam życzyć wszystkiego co najlepsze! Spokoju, radości i odpoczynku! Trzymajcie się ciepło, buziaki!

1**

\- Cześć wszystkim! - Krzyknął ze śmiechem, wbiegając wręcz do kuchni przez boczne drzwi restauracji. Zebrał kilka rozbawionych spojrzeń i wywróceń oczami.

\- Znowu się spóźniłeś, Lou! - Krzyknęła Perrie, jedna z kelnerek, łapiąc tacę z deserami i zabierając ją na salę.

 

\- Wiem, przepraszam! - Odkrzyknął, wbiegając do pomieszczenia dla pracowników. Ściągnął szalik oraz grubą kurtkę i powiesił na wieszaku. Strzepał z grzywki resztki śniegu i sięgał po torbę, by się przebrać, kiedy usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie. Odwrócił się na pięcie, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się rozczulenie.

 

\- Oh, nie musieliście… - Powiedział, czując jak róż delikatnie oblewa jego policzki. 

 

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou! - Jade podsunęła mu pod nos małą, budyniową babeczkę z owocami. Na jej środku wetknięta była ogromna, różowa świeczkę. Trochę stereotypowo, czyż nie?

 

\- Tylko pomyśl, życzenie! - Krzyknął Niall, który stał obok, trzymając w ręku mały pakunek. Jego kucharska czapka spadała mu na czoło. Nieważne ile razy ją poprawiał, ona i tak wracała na swoje miejsce. Po tylu miesiącach pracy w tym miejscu prawdopodobnie się już przyzwyczaił i nawet nie próbował jej poprawiać.

 

\- A potem zdmuchnij świeczkę! - Liam, który stał po drugiej stronie Jade, wtrącił się.

 

\- To nie są jego pierwsze urodziny, Lima. Myślę, że wie co robić. - Zayn wywrócił oczami, delikatnie dotykając dołu jego pleców. Liam fuknął, a wszyscy wokół się zaśmiali.

 

\- Okej, okej. Pomyślę życzenie! - Louis zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Czego mógł sobie marzyć? Lepsze mieszkanie? Samochód? Nie, pokręcił głową. W jego umyśle pojawiły się obrazy różnych przedmiotów, które przydałyby mu się w życiu. Nic jednak nie zostało na stałe. Objekty się zmieniały, powodując lekkie zamieszanie. Wiedział, że powinien wymyślić cokolwiek, ponieważ czas leciał, a jego przyjaciele nie będą wiecznie stali z babeczką. Mógłby też udawać, że coś wymyślił, ale szczerze, w głębi duszy wierzył w moc urodzinowych życzeń. W jego sercu tliła się maleńka iskierka, a w głowie pojawiło się jedno słowo. 

 

_ Ktoś. _

 

Potrzebował  _ kogoś. _

 

Takiego jednego, małego _ Ktosia _ , który rozświetlałby jego dzień. 

 

Takiego jednego, małego _ Ktosia _ , który byłby miły i pomocny. 

 

Takiego jednego, małego  _ Ktosia _ , który mógłby owijać swoje ręce wokół niego, podczas gdy kładli by się spać, po męczącym dniu pracy.

 

Takiego jednego, małego _ Ktosia _ , który kochałby go z wszystkimi jego wadami.

 

Takiego jednego, małego  _ Ktosia _ , który byłby z nim i dla niego. 

 

\- Um, zaraz chyba płomień zgaśnie. - Zaczęła powoli Jade, marszcząc czoło. Louis uśmiechnął się i nie otwierając oczu, pochylił się i zdmuchnął świeczkę.

Wokół niego rozbrzmiały oklaski, a przyjaciele otoczyli go w ciasnym uścisku. Louis zaśmiał się, czując ciepło innych osób. Przez głowę przemknęło mu, że może jednak nie potrzebuje nikogo więcej do szczęścia, skoro ma takich wspaniałych przyjaciół. 

 

Poczuł nacisk na dłoni. Zerknął na dół i między splątanymi ze sobą ciałami, dostrzegł niebieski pakunek, który Niall próbował mu przekazać. Louis znalazł jego roziskrzone oczy i zmarszczył brwi. 

 

\- Bierz. - Wymamrotał Niall i puścił mu oczko. Louis chwycił prezent i chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak głos z okolic drzwi mu przeszkodził.

 

\- Co wy tu robicie? Do pracy! Ale już! Goście czekają!

 

##  2**

Louis zazwyczaj kochał swoją pracę. 

 

Naprawdę.

 

Kochał piękny wygląd sali w centrum Paryża z najlepszym widokiem na wieżę Eiffla. 

 

Kochał godziny pracy.

 

A najbardziej kochał napiwki i dość wysokie zarobki jak na fakt, że był jedynie kelnerem.

 

(Najlepszym oczywiśćie.)

 

Ale gdzie był tym kelnerem! Oh! 

 

Louis był kelnerem w jednej z najdroższych paryskich restauracji, która była znana na całym świecie. Żeby dostać stolik, trzeba było robić rezerwację z prawie rocznym wyprzedzeniem lub mieć naprawdę dużo pieniędzy, by wejść tam z tak zwanego marszu. Niektórzy pracownicy przymykali na to oko, ciesząc się dodatkową sumą pieniędzy w portfelu. 

 

No tak. Zazwyczaj było miło i przyjemnie. 

 

Zazwyczaj.

 

Mimo tego, że jego szef go kochał, poważnie, chociaż Louis czasem zastanawiał się czy Carl kochał jego poczucie humoru, czy bardziej wygląd jego tyłka w ciasnych spodniach, ale i jedno i drugie mu odpowiadało. Jego tyłek był po prostu świetny i nie dziwił się nikomu za te reakcje.

 

W każdym razie Louis zdecydowanie nie kochał swojej pracy, kiedy musiał przyjść do restauracji w swoje urodziny, które wypadały akurat w święta. 

 

Źle.

 

Louis i tak siedziałby sam w domu w święta i zajadał się pieczenią, którą zrobił mu Niall, i pysznym ciastem upieczonym przez Zayna. Kochał to, że przyjaźnił się z kucharzami. Naprawdę. Zwłaszcza, że dania, które sam przyrządzał były mocno przeciętne.

 

Louis nienawidził momentów, gdy do restauracji przychodzili głośni, bogaci ludzie, którzy nie mieli szacunku do jego pracy, ani jego samego. Możnaby było pomyśleć, że to powinno być normą w jego zawodzie. I tak, zdarzały się takie sytuacje, jednakże szybko udawało mu się z nich wyplątać. Wszystko za sprawą swojego czarującego uśmiechu i przesadnej uprzejmości, która zamykała usta niektórych. Wprawdzie nie mógł wtedy liczyć na napiwek, ale wolał to, niż zmaganie się z kolejnymi docinkami.

 

I gdyby Louis był wierzący, prawdopodobnie modliłby się rano o to, by na jego zmianie, w jego urodziny, nie trafili się tacy klienci. Jednakże daleko mu było od kościoła i to była prawdopodobnie jego kara za wszystkie grzechy.

 

Louis czuł, że będzie problem, gdy tylko głośna grupa, w zbyt drogich, okropnych garniturach, wpadła na salę i zajęła stolik na samym środku pomieszczenia. Nie przejmowali się zdegustowanym spojrzeniom innych gości.

 

Na czele stał wysoki chłopak, jego ciemne włosy zaczesane były do góry. Szedł z wysoko uniesioną głową i zdecydowanym krokiem. Jego garnitur był krwistoczerwony z białymi kwiatami gdzieniegdzie. Lustrował spojrzeniem całą salę, na nikim nie zawieszając dłużej wzroku. Jego przyjaciele szli za nim, śmiejąc się i wyglądając w zasadzie podobnie. Kolorowe garnitury, markowe zegarki, lśniące buty. Klasyk.

 

Może przez myśl przemknęło mu, że skądś zna to spojrzenie i ten specyficzny chód. Dołeczki w policzkach i kształt ust. 

 

Ale to było dawno. 

 

Bardzo dawno temu.

 

\- To twój rejon.. - Liam pokleplał go po ramieniu ze współczuciem. Louis westchnął i wziął siedem kart.

 

\- Może nie będzie tak źle. - Odparł bez przekonania. Westchnął, poprawił grzywkę i przywdział na twarz szeroki uśmiech.

\- Witam, mam na imię Louis i to ja dziś będę obsługiwał wasz stolik. - Z szerokim uśmiechem wręczył im karty, nie zrażony tym, że grupa wcale nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, dalej rozmawiając. Westchnął. - Czy życzą sobie państwo coś do picia?

 

Louis wyobraził sobie, że uderza głową w ścianę. 

 

\- Butelkę szampana! - Krzyknął mężczyzna w czerwonym garniturze z kwiatami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc gwizdy i “Jesteś najlepszy Harry!” od swoich znajomych. Louis rozejrzał się po sali, bojąc się, że krzyki przeszkadzają gościom. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

 

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby państwo… - Jego całkiem uprzejmy ton przerwał właściciel głębokiego głosu, który wpatrywał się w niego z iskierkami w oczach. Były jak diabliki. Louis kiedyś widział takie oczy, ale to niemożliwe, że to te same oczy. Takie samo imię to także zrządzenie losu.

 

Oczywiście. 

 

\- I najlepiej Twój numer telefonu, piękny chłopcze! - Louis zachował poważny wyraz twarzy, chociaż czuł, że jego policzki się ogrzały. Miał ochotę wywrócić oczami. 

 

\- Przykro mi, to niemożliwe. - Powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Gdyby mógł, zaśmiałby się z tego, jak po tych słowach, uśmiech chłopaka zastąpił grymas. Zielone tęczówki, które wpatrywały się w niego uważnie, ostentacyjnie zniżyły się do menu, które leżało przed nim na stole. Uniósł wysoko głowę i zacisnął szczękę.

 

\- Możesz odejść. - Powiedział ktoś obok, machając niedbale ręką. Louis odetchnął z ulgą i odszedł, odprowadzony śmiechami i głośnymi rozmowami ze stolika. Czuł na sobie jednak to jedno spojrzenie. 

 

Albo je sobie po prostu wymyślił. To też prawdopodobne.

 

##  3**

Louis miał dość. 

 

Louis miał absolutnie dość.

 

Grupa, która przyszła do restauracji zachowywała się skandalicznie.

 

Mężczyzna, na którego wołali Harry, jeszcze dwukrotnie rzucił marnym tekstem na podryw, otrzymując jedynie znużony wyraz twarzy Louisa. Prawdopodobnie właśnie to było powodem, dla którego w tej chwili albo go ignorował, albo rzucał ciętymi uwagami. 

 

Louis naprawdę był bliski przyłożenia chłopakowi, gdy po raz kolejny dostał przytyk dotyczący swojego wzrostu. (Swojego normalnego, przeciętnego wzrostu, czego nie mógł zrozumieć gość restauracji. W opinii Louisa oczywiście.)

 

\- Poproszę wino...  - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego bezczelnie. - Ale rozumie pan.. Takie… Z NAJWYŻSZEJ półki. Może pan poprosić kogoś o pomoc w odnalezieniu lub wziąć drabinę. Ja także mógłbym pomóc. Jestem bardzo uprzejmym człowiekiem.

 

Louis zacisnął szczkę i głośno gryzmolił po swoim notatniku, by chociaż odrobinę wyładować swoją złość na biednej kartce. Reszta stolika zaśmiała się głośno.

 

\- Coś jeszcze? - Zapytał, nie spoglądając na niego. Wiedział, że mężczyzna przygląda mu się uważnie. Uparcie rysował czaszki i pioruny swoim czarnym długopisem. Kątem oka zauważył, że Harry pochylił się do chłopaka obok i zaczął mówić jeszcze głębszym głosem. Gdyby nie to, że to najbardziej wkurzający mężczyzna na świecie, uznałby go za całkiem seksowny.

 

\- Oh, Patric? Może masz ochotę  na czekoladowy suflet? Moglibyśmy zabrać go na wynos i zjeść w łóżku, zaraz po tym gdy…

 

\-  Czy to wszystko? - Przerwał Louis zły i zmrużył oczy na Harry’ego, który uniósł jedną brew i oblizał usta, skanując go od czubka głowy, aż do samych nóg, dłużej zatrzymując się na jego pośladkach. Oczywiście stał bokiem. 

 

\- Oh, wiesz. Zawsze możesz do nas dołączyć… - Wydał wargę i wrócił spojrzeniem do jego oczu. - Ale nie wiem czy zmieściłbyś się z tą twoją wielką… 

 

\- Wino i suflet, coś jeszcze? - Mocniej ścisnął długopis. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że zaraz go złamię. Może jakaś część odpadnie i uderzy gościa w oko? Bardzo tego chciał.

 

\- Niegrzecznie jest przerywać. - Zacmokał. Louis wziął głęboki oddech i posłał najbardziej nieszczery uśmiech na jaki było go stać.

 

\- Zamówienie zaraz będzie gotowe. - Odparł i odszedł, nie zauważając uniesionej dłoni mężczyzny przy innym stoliku, który zapewne chciał prosić o rachunek. Jak mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć o podobieństwie do jego Harry’ego sprzed lat? To śmieszne. Ten kutas nie dorasta mu do pięt. 

 

\- Napluje mu do jedzenia, przysięgam! - Wrzasnął, wchodząc do kuchni. Wszyscy pracownicy spojrzeli na niego z niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jedynie Liam pokiwał głową i podszedł do niego.

 

\- Współczuję stary. Chcesz, żebym przejął ten stolik? - Zapytał zatroskany. Louis pokręcił głową, widząc przez małe okienko, że ich menager zbliża się do kuchni.

 

\- Dzięki. - Powiedział tylko i podał zamówienie pierwszej lepszej osobie. 

 

\- Stolik numer pięć chce rachunek. - Carl wszedł do pomieszczenia, srogo patrząc na Louisa, który westchnął i wyszedł. 

 

Starał się nie zerkać w kierunku stolika, który był bardzo głośny. Najgłośniejszy był oczywiście Harry. Louis mógłby się założyć o to, że od dzisiaj ten głos będzie prześladował go w snach. W koszmarach. 

 

\- Poprosimy rachunek. - Powiedziała para, która uśmiechała się do niego przyjaźnie. Louis skinął głową i poszedł do kasy. 

 

Nie zerkał na stolik numer siedem. 

 

Nie zerkał.

 

Wcale.

 

Dobrze, tylko raz. 

 

Jeden.

 

Harry jest cholernie przystojny.

 

I taki podobny.

 

Spojrzał drugi raz.

 

Nie więcej.

 

Nie mógł więcej.

 

To niewłaściwe.

 

To najgorsza osoba na świecie.

 

Spojrzał.

 

Ostatni raz.

  
  
  


4**

Louis śmiał się z Nialla, który skakał w kuchni klaszcząc w dłonie. Widział go przez okrągłe okienko kuchni. Kilka minut wcześniej został poproszony do stolika, gdzie dostał gratulacje i osobiste podziękowania za swoje autorskie danie. Jego jagnięcina weszła do menu dopiero kilka dni temu, ale wszyscy od razu ją pokochali. Nie dziwił się, że ktoś z gości w końcu poprosił go na salę. To było kwestią czasu.

 

Uśmiechał się szeroko, ciesząc się ze szczęścia swojego przyjaciela. Niall zasługiwał na pochwałę. Zdecydowanie.

 

Kątem oka zauważył małe zamieszanie na środku sali. Rozpoznał stolik numer siedem i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował grupę, która zaczęła się zbierać. Spojrzał na kasę i rachunek, który powinni zapłacić. Szeroko otworzył oczy, widząc, że to rachunek na dwie jego wypłaty i czym prędzej podszedł do zbierających się w pośpiechu ludzi.

 

\- Przepraszam, kto zapłaci za państwa posiłek? - Zapytał lekko spanikowany. Kilka osób zaśmiało się, zbierając swoje torebki i marynarki. 

 

\- Harry opłaci cały rachunek. Jest w łazience. - Powiedział mężczyzna, który wydaje mu się, że nazywa się Patric. Louis spojrzał w kierunku toalet, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy tam Harry’ego, jednak nikogo tam nie było. Przeklął w myślach i chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak wszyscy momentalnie zniknęli z widoku. 

 

Wziął głęboki oddech i szybkim krokiem skierował się do łazienki, w rogu pomieszczenia. Zdecydował, że posprząta później. Nie może sobie pozwolić na to, by zapłacić tak horrendalny rachunek z własnej kieszeni. Prawdopodobnie skończyłby na ulicy, umierając z głodu.

 

Dobrze, przesadza ale to naprawdę nadwyrężyłoby jego konto bankowe.

 

Zamaszyście otworzył drzwi i wpadł do pomieszczenia, od razu się z kimś zderzając. Jęknął, mając wrażenie, że jego nos jest złamany od tak mocnego uderzenia.

 

\- Oops. - Powiedział ktoś nad nim. Louis zamrugał szybko by pozbyć się mgły i z ulgą zauważył mężczyznę w czerwonym garniturze. Nigdy nie sądzi, że zobaczenie tego człowieka przyniesie mu taką ulgę.

 

\- Cześć.. Znaczy, dzień dobry. - Powiedział pospiesznie, a potem robiąc się lekko czerwonym. W końcu już wymienili się kilkoma zdaniami na sali, po co po raz kolejny się witał?

 

\- Coś nie tak? A może się stęskniłeś, piękny? - Harry zapytał bezczelnie, odrobinę się do niego przybliżając. Louis zrobił krok w tył, a złość znowu zagościła w jego sercu. Oderwał wzrok od mięśni, widocznych pod elegancką, i zapewne drogą, koszulą. Jakiś czas wcześniej zdjął swoją marynarkę i Louis nie mógł zdecydować, w którym wydaniu wygląda lepiej.

 

…

 

Louis. Skup się.

 

\- Mam nadzieję… - Odchrząknął, gdy zauważył, że jego głos jest zbyt wysoki. - Przyjdę do pana za chwilę z rachunkiem. 

 

\- Ale my się jeszcze nie… - Louis odwrócił się na pięcie i pospiesznie wyszedł z toalety. Minął po drodze Liama, który sprzątał ostatni stolik i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Sala była pusta. Było dwie godziny po zamknięciu, tuż przed świętami. Louis już powinien być w domu. W swoim ciepłym łóżku, jedząc urodzinową babeczkę.

 

\- Wszystko okej? - Krzyknął brązowooki, a Louis pokiwał głową i stanął przed kasą. Zaczął drukować paragon, zerkając nerwowo na drzwi do łazienki. Muzyka, która wcześniej grała cicho w tle, została w tym momencie wyłączona, a cisza wręcz dzwoniła w jego uszach.

 

Spojrzał na zegarek i chciał jęknąć. Zażąda od Carla pieniędzy za nadgodziny, to pewne. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż raz wróci do domu o przyzwoitej porze. 

 

Po, zdaniem Louisa wieczności, Harry wyszedł z łazienki z uśmiechem na twarzy. W jego policzkach widać było dołeczki. Szedł wolnym, lecz stanowczym krokiem, widocznie zamyślony. Przystanął przed stolikiem i otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Louis miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

 

Harry spojrzał na niego, a następnie na stolik i znowu na niego. Louis, pokręcił głową i wyszedł zza kasy. 

 

\- Oto pański rachunek. - Powiedział, siląc się na miły ton. Położył książeczkę na stoliku, przy miejscu którym wcześniej siedział i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Patrzył jak mężczyzna bierze do ręki paragon i wzdycha, a następnie sięga do tylnej kieszeni spodni po portfel.

 

I Louis dosłownie w jednej sekundzie zrozumiał, że jego wieczór nie skończy się tak szybko jak planował. 

 

Mina Harry’ego pokazywała zdezorientowanie i szok. Drżącymi dłońmi klepał się po kieszeniach, które jednak były puste. Nerwowo spojrzał na krzesła, jednak nie znalazł tam niczego. Serce Louisa zabiło mocniej. Modlił się, żeby jego menager jeszcze był i to on sobie radził z klientem bez portfela i ogromnym rachunkiem.

 

\- Kurwa! - Wrzasnął gość, powodując, że Liam prawie wypuścił naczynia, które niósł do kuchni. Spojrzał na Louisa, który wzniósł oczy ku niebu i podszedł do stolika, gdzie mężczyzna miotał się.

 

\- Czy ma pan jakiś problem? - Zapytał. W jego głosie słychać było chłód. 

 

\- Gdzie jest moja marynarka? - Wycedził przez zęby, patrząc na niego groźnie. Louis uniósł brew do góry.

 

\- Nie wiem, jeśli miał ją pan na sobie, powinna gdzieś tu być. Może została w szatni? - Zapytał, chociaż wiedział, że to nie było możliwe. Wszedł na salę w kompletnym garniturze. 

 

\- Nie pieprz. - Warknął Harry, nerwowo przeczesując swoje włosy. - Miałem ją przy sobie. Wiesz o tym, obczajałeś mnie!

 

\- Słucham? - Pisnął Louis, robiąc krok do tyłu. - Nawet jeśli to nie gapiłem się na nią przez cały czas i nie mam pojęcia co z nią zrobiłeś panie “przynieś- wino-z-górnej-półki”!

 

Nastąpił chwila ciszy. Patrzyli na siebie ze złością, kiedy nagle...

 

Harry zaczął się śmiać.

 

Louis stanął zdezorientowany i patrzył.    
  
Po prostu patrzył jak Harry śmieje się, a łzy ciekną mu po policzkach. Jego ręce owinięte są wokół brzucha i zgina się wpół.

 

\- Erm.. - Louis zmarszczył się i rozejrzał po pustej sali. A Harry ciągle rechotał, jakby powiedział najśmieszniejszą rzecz na świecie. - Dlaczego się śmiejesz?

 

\- Bo.. Bo… - Próbował powiedzieć, jednak ciągłe ataki śmiechu uniemożliwiały mu to. Louisowi zrobiło się nieswojo. 

 

\- Aha? - Bardziej zapytał niż powiedział i chciał się wycofać, jednak Harry zdążył się w miarę uspokoić, by odpowiedzieć.

 

\- To był najlepszy tekst jaki w życiu wymyśliłem! - Zaśmiał się. - Bo ty jesteś taki niziutki i…

 

\- Nawet tego kurwa nie kończ. - Zezłościł się Louis i wskazał na książeczkę z paragonem. - W tej chwili masz zapłacić za swój cholerny obiad i nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz.

 

\- Oh.. - Harry wytarł łzy z policzków. Jego oczy jednak ciągle się śmiały a jego źrenice były podejrzanie rozszerzone. Coś kliknęło w jego głowie. W końcu długo był w tej łazience, a wydawało się, że miał wychodzić...

 

\- Jesteś naćpany! - Krzyknął Louis, a Harry na nowo zaczął się śmiać. - To jakiś żart.

 

Louis zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i podszedł do chłopaka. 

 

\- Usiądź i nawet nie waż się wstawać. - Warknął, łapiąc go za łokieć i sadzając na krześle. Mężczyzna zaczął coś mamrotać pod nosem, chichrając się cicho. Louis w innych okolicznościach mógłby uznać to za urocze.

 

Mógłby.

 

Wyszedł.

  
  


##  4**

\- I co ja mam teraz zrobić? - Jęknął Louis i położył głowę na blacie w kuchni. Po tym, jak opowiedział wszystko swoim przyjaciołom, którzy właśnie zbierali się do wyjścia po skończeniu pracy. Do Louisa należało dziś zamknięcie.

 

\- Nie wiem stary. - Zayn oparł się o Liama, który automatycznie oplótł go w pasie. Nienawidził słodkości tej pary.

 

\- Możesz zadzwonić na policję. - Niall wzruszył ramionami, stojąc oparty o futrynę. Ziewnął głośno. - To nielegalne więc zabiorą go i problem z głowy.

 

\- A co z rachunkiem? - Wtrąciła się Jade. - Może zadzwonisz do Carla?

 

\- To też jest myśl. - Odparł Niall, spoglądając na zegarek. - Przepraszam Cię Louis ale jest już późno, a nad ranem mam samolot do domu. Muszę się jeszcze spakować.

 

\- W porządku. - Westchnął cicho Louis, pozwalając się przytulić. - Wesołych świąt.

 

\- Wesołych świąt i wszystkiego najlepszego. Przepraszam stary. Wyjdź gdzieś po pracy i zabaw się bo ci się należy.

 

Louis zaśmiał się. - Jasne, bo tuż przed świętami kluby są otwarte. 

 

\- Może coś znajdziesz. - Niall poklepał go po ramieniu i zakładając czapkę, wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami. - Cześć wszystkim!

 

\- Wesołych świąt!

 

Cisza zapanowała w pomieszczeniu, zaraz po tym, jak usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Lekki chłód pojawił się na jego ciele. 

 

\- Wiecie co… - Zaczął cicho. - Nie będę was tu zatrzymywać, idźcie do domów. Poradzę sobie.

 

\- Jesteś pewien? - Zapytał Liam, a on pokiwał głową. 

 

\- Zadzwonię do Carla, albo na policję. O ile już mi nie zwiał. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na zapłacenie jego rachunku.

  
  
  
  
  


##  5**

Louis po tym jak pożegnał przyjaciół wyszedł na salę. Nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się z tego, że Harry siedzi dalej na swoim miejscu czy wręcz przeciwnie. Miał jednak nadzieję, że to wszystko jest jednym z jego idiotycznych snów.

 

Sala główna była skąpana w półmroku. Świeciły się jedynie boczne ściany. Louis szedł cicho do chłopaka, który pochylony był nad stołem. Uniósł jedną brew, gdy zobaczył, że na ciemnym obrusie rozsypana jest sól.

 

\- Coś ty najlepszego… - Zaczął, jednak przestał, gdy Harry wrzasnął i spadł z krzesła, ciągnąc za sobą materiał. 

 

\- Moje oczy! Moje oczy! Mój rysunek! Już nigdy go nie zobaczę! - Krzyczał chłopak, próbując się wyplątać z obrusu. Louis jęknął i kucnął przy nim.

 

\- Uspokój się. - Powiedział i zabrał z niego materiał. Był już zmęczony. Chciał płakać, wiedząc, że musi jeszcze to wszystko posprzątać. 

 

  1. Jego. Cholerne. Urodziny.



 

\- Ale ja nic nie widzę! Nic nie widzę! - Louisa rozbolała głowa od tych głośnych krzyków. - Oślepłem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczę Atenę?

 

\- Kogo? - Louis pomógł mu wstać. - Chodź, musimy to przemyć. 

 

Harry poddał się temu, trąc załzawione oczy. Louis zabrał jego dłoń i popchnął w kierunku kuchni. 

 

\- Nie trzyj bo będzie boleć bardziej, mały.

 

Westchnął, gdy Harry wyciągnął drugą rękę i przyłożył ją do oczu. Chlipiał cichutko. Louis zastanawiał się, gdzie się podział ten pyskaty, bogaty dzieciak, który śmiał się z jego wzrostu, niespełna godzinę wcześniej.

 

\- Usiądź. - Powiedział, przysuwając krzesło i naciskając na jego ramiona, by usiadł. - Wezmę jakieś ręczniki i Ci to przemyjemy, dobra?

 

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. 

 

Nie przejął się tym, zbyt zmęczony. Wizja ciepłego łóżka zakorzenila się w jego głowie i ciągnęła do siebie niczym lina ciągnięta przez marynarzy. On jednak byłby kotwicą, która ugrzęzła gdzieś między kamieniami. Musiał zająć się nimi. 

 

\- Proszę, zabierz ręce. - Jego głos był wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji. Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie od całodziennej pracy. W nocy nie spał najlepiej i tego skutki widział właśnie w tej chwili.

 

Chłopak dalej kurczowo trzymał swoje ręce na oczach. Louis odłożył ścierkę i chwycił mocno za jeden nadgarstek i oderwał je. Przyłożył mocną ścierkę i puścił napiętą rękę. Chłopak zachwiał się i gdyby nie oparcie, spadłby z łoskotem na podłogę.

 

\- Musisz przetrzeć swoje oczy. - Powiedział cierpliwie, chociaż był już na jej granicy. Miał dosyć tego dnia. Miał dosyć tego wieczoru. Chciał spać. 

  
  
  


\- Mój kot. - Usłyszał, kiedy chciał odejść by pozbierać naczynia z głównej sali. Odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na chłopaka, który trzymał ścierkę przy swojej twarzy. Woda skapywała na jego drogi garnitur.

 

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz?

 

\- Atena to mój kot. Bałem się, że jej już nigdy nie zobaczę. Tylko ona jedyna na świecie mnie kocha. - Powiedział cicho. Louis musiał się pochylić, by cokolwiek zrozumieć. 

 

Coś ścisnęło go w żołądku - Na Pewno tak nie jest. - Odparł i delikatnie dotknął ścierki. - Daj pomogę Ci, nie będzie boleć. - Szepnął. Ku jego zdziwieniu Harry posłuchał. Louis wycierał jego opuchnięte powieki i policzki pełne łez. 

 

\- Otwórz oczy. - Wyszeptał. Chłopak pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi. - Jeśli szybko będziesz mrugać, pozbędziesz się tego wszystkiego. 

 

Louis wiele razy tego wieczoru myślał o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi tego chłopaka. 

Wiele razy myślał o tym, że chciałby go uderzyć i wykopać za drzwi.

 

Myślał, że ten dzień był najgorszy na świecie. 

 

Jeden moment.

 

Jeden moment sprawił, że cała złość ustąpiła.

 

Po kilku łzawych mrugnięciach ich oczy się spotkały. 

 

Louis wstrzymał oddech i w jednej chwili zakochał się w soczystej zieleni jego tęczówek. 

 

Zakochał się w smutnych oczach. 

 

Zakochał się w tym pięknie.

 

Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie przeżył.

 

Nie, to nie prawda.

 

Przeżył coś takiego siedem lat wcześniej na szkolnym korytarzu.

 

I teraz jest pewien, że to te same oczy.

 

\- Dziękuję. - Wyszeptał Harry, unosząc lekko kącik ust. 

 

Czy te usta zawsze były tak perfekcyjnie skrojone?

 

W najpiękniejszym kolorze różu?

 

Louis odchrząknął i zrobił krok w tył. Jego ręka ze ścierką opadła na dół. Jego myśli za bardzo się zagalopowały. 

 

Nie, to niemożliwe. Jakim cudem Harry Styles znalazł się w tej restauracji? Akurat dzisiaj? Dlaczego dostał stolik akurat w rejonie Louisa? To niemożliwe, żeby to był przypadek.  Świat sobie z niego kpi.

 

Harry Styles.

 

Harry Styles jego crush ze szkolnych lat.

 

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że jego serce nie zabiło odrobinę szybciej.

 

Ale minęło już tyle lat. 

 

Wszystko się zmieniło.

 

Harry się zmienił.

 

Louis się zmienił.

 

A może nie?

 

Odchrząknął i odłożył ścierkę do zlewu. W głowie ciągle miał widok tych zamglonych oczu. Musiał jednak wziąć się w garść. Z jakiegoś powodu znalazł się w tym miejscu i w tej chwili. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Powinien być rozsądnym dorosłym. Tak.

 

Wyciągnął telefon. 

 

\- Co robisz? - Podskoczył i złapał się za serce, gdy w cichej kuchni usłyszał zachrypnięty głos. Spojrzał na niego, próbując uspokoić swoje mocno bijące serce. Co robił? Nie wiedział. Oczywiście, że nie wiedział co robi. Powinien zachować się jak dorosły.

 

Powinien?

 

\- Muszę zadzwonić na policję Harry, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na stratę tylu pieniędzy. - Skarcił się za swój drżący głos. 

 

\- Skąd znasz moje imię? Dlaczego ja nie znam twojego?

 

Nastąpiła cisza. Louis zamrugał kilkukrotnie, jakby próbując znaleźć sens ich ostatnich wypowiedzi. Harry siedział ze skrzyżowanymi w kostkach nogami i patrzył na niego smutno. Louis odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się znowu na telefonie. Znajomy widok.

 

\- To nieistotne.  - Odpowiedział. Jego palec zawisnął nad zieloną słuchawką, kiedy poczuł delikatny dotyk na swojej skórze. Skąd on się tam wziął?

 

\- Proszę, nie dzwoń. Ja za wszystko zapłacę, mam pieniądze. - Powiedział Harry cicho, wprost do jego ucha. Po kręgosłupie Louisa przeszedł dreszcz. 

 

\- Harry, ukradli ci pieniądze.- Pokręcił głową i znowu spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Nacisk znowu się zwiększył. 

 

\- Moi rodzice zapłacą.

 

\- Harry. 

 

\- Nieistotne. 

 

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Co?

 

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Przedstawiłeś się jako “ToNieistotne” pomyślałem, że “Nieistotne” to taki skrót.

 

Louis zamknął oczy, powstrzymując parsknięcie.

 

To było absurdalne. 

 

\- Nie mam na imię “Nieistone” - Parsknął, odwracając się do niego przodem. Jego telefon leżał na blacie. To zabawne, że kiedyś marzył o takiej sytuacji. 

 

\- Nie? - Harry zmarszczył brwi i wydął wargi. 

 

\- Nie. - Odparł rozbawiony. Założył ręce na piersi. 

 

\- Oh. 

 

\- Oh. 

 

\- Więc… - Zaczął Harry, a Louis dokończył.

 

\- Pamiętasz numer do swoich rodziców? Zrobią przelew, wyślą potwierdzenie, a ja będę mógł Cię puścić i sam także pójdę do domu. 

 

Harry zagryzł wargi pokiwał głową. Louis podał mu swoją komórkę i wskazał na drzwi. - Sprzątnę w międzyczasie stolik, dobra? 

 

\- Jasne. - Powiedział Harry i z pamięci wystukał numer.

 

Louis wyszedł.

##  6**

Ziewnął, odkładając mopa. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i z lekkim uśmiechem zgasił światła, wiedząc, że to koniec pracy na dzisiejszą noc. Nie wiedział, która była godzina. Szczerze, bał się sprawdzić. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyszedł tak późno z pracy. 

 

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami z okrągłym okienkiem i wyjrzał przez nie. Jego serce ścisnęło się, gdy zobaczył skuloną postać. Ramiona Harry’ego trzęsły się, dłońmi zakrywał twarz. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

 

\- Harry? - Zapytał cicho. Chłopak poderwał głowę i wytarł policzki. Wstał szybko i pociągając nosem, oddał mu jego telefon. 

 

\- Przepraszam. Już możesz zadzwonić na policję. Przepraszam. - Powiedział, wsadzając ręce w kieszenie. Nie patrzył na niego. 

 

\- Twoi rodzice nie zapłacą za Ciebie? - Zapytał, chowając urządzenie do kieszeni. Założył ręce na piersi. 

 

\- Nie odbierają. Pewnie są gdzieś w Australii.

 

\- Oh. - Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć. - Ktokolwiek inny? Przyjaciele…?

 

Harry prychnął. 

 

\- Moi przyjaciele… - Zrobił cudzysłów ze swoich palców. - Właśnie zabrali mi portfel i telefon. Naprawdę sądzisz, że zapłacą za mnie?

 

Louis oparł się o blat i założył ręce na piersi. Jego myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie. Przeplatały ze sobą, tworząc istny chaos. Co teraz?

 

Odpowiedź powinna być prosta. Powinien zadzwonić na policję, zgłosić wszystko przełożonemu. Spojrzał na chłopaka. Jego włosy były przyklapnięte, oczy spuchnięte. Jego dłonie lekko drżały. On po prostu nie mógł inaczej. Musiał…

 

\- Okej. Coś wymyślę. - Powiedział zrezygnowany. - Idź do hotelu czy gdzieś tam. Zapomnijmy o całej sprawie. Są święta. 

 

\- Co? - Oczy Harry’ego mocno się rozszerzyły. - Mówisz poważnie? Nie zadzwonisz na policję?

 

\- Nie. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Narobiłbyś sobie dodatkowych kłopotów przez narkotyki. Idź już. Muszę zamknąć lokal.

 

Szeroki uśmiech, który gościł na ustach Harry’ego nagle zniknął.

\- Co? - Zapytał, unosząc jedną brew do góry. - Myślisz, że brałem narkotyki? 

 

Louis prychnął.- Nie tłumacz się, idź już. Robisz co chcesz.

 

\- Nie, nie! - Harry zrobił krok w jego kierunku. - Nie brałem narkotyków.

 

\- Cokolwiek.

 

\- Ale..

 

\- Jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjdziesz, cofam to co powiedziałem o dzwonieniu na policję. Serio. Idź już i mnie nie denerwuj.

 

\- Oh.

 

Harry pokiwał głową i spojrzał na drzwi. Podrapał się po nosie i niepewnie spojrzał znowu na Louisa. 

 

\- To może ja już pójdę…

 

\- Nareszcie. - Louis wywrócił oczami i chciał odejść, gdy ciepłe ramiona owinęły się wokół niego. Wstrzymał oddech. - Co ty robisz?

 

\- Dziękuję Ci, Niesistotne. - Powiedział Harry, zacieśniając uścisk. - Oddam Ci wszystkie pieniądze jak tylko skontaktuję się z rodziną. 

 

\- Um.. Okej.. - Louis niepewnie poklepał go po plecach. 

 

Harry dalej go przytulał.

 

To się przedłużało…

 

Coraz bardziej…

 

Kiedyś… Tak… Teraz…

 

\- Harry? - Zapytał Louis niepewnie. - Mógłbyś mnie już puścić?

 

\- Co? - Harry wymamrotał obok jego ucha, Louisa przeszły dreszcze. Chociaż przecież tyle lat o tym marzył. Dlaczego teraz chce to skończyć? Minęło tyle.. - Ah, tak. Oczywiście.

 

Louis uśmiechnął się i niezręcznie mu pomachał.

 

\- Cześć, Harry.

 

\- Cześć, Nieistotne!

 

\- To nie moje imię.

 

\- Dalej nie znam Twojego prawdziwego imienia.

 

\- To nieistotne. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

 

\- Dobrze. - Harry wywrócił oczami i złapał się dramatycznie za serce. - Więc do zobaczenia, ToNieistotne!

 

Louis pokręcił głową i patrzył, jak chłopak otwiera drzwi i potyka się na progu. Gdyby nie mocny uścisk na klamce, prawdopodobnie leżałby jak długi. 

 

\- Nic mi nie jest!

 

Przynajmniej w tej sprawie nic się nie zmieniło. 

 

##  7**

Louis myśli o tym, jak głupi jest. Właśnie sfinalizował opłatę za kolację stolika numer siedem. Jego oszczędności praktycznie już nie istniały. Zupełnie nie wie, dlaczego zgodził się na to wszystko. Odezwały się w nim jakieś anielskie cechy. Dobroć, miłość i te sprawy. 

 

Dobroć, stara miłość. 

 

Louis jest idiotą.

 

Ze złością założył kurtkę. Wyjrzał przez okno i wręcz zajęczał widząc śnieżycę, która była za oknem. Już dawno powinien być w domu, pod ciepłą kołdrą. Owinął się szalikiem i założył ciepłą czapkę. Nie powinien się przejmować przystojnymi, bogatymi mężczyznami i zdecydowanie nie powinien płacić za takich rachunków. Nawet jeśli kiedyś być może takich znał. 

 

Louis jest idiotą. 

 

Zgasił światło i wyszedł na mróz. Jego policzki od razu zaczynają szczypać. Od dawna nie było we Francji tak mroźnej zimy. Zdecydowanie mógłby się bez tego obejść.

 

Ustawia alarm i wychodzi, trzy razy sprawdzając, czy wszystko zostało poprawnie zamknięte i nikt w nocy się tam nie włamie. Tego byłoby za wiele. Ten dzień i tak był zły. 

 

Idzie uliczką do głównej drogi. Na przeciwko znajduje się parking, a tam jego ukochany samochód. Samochód w którym śnieg nie pada. Samochód z podgrzewanymi siedzeniami. 

 

Idzie szybko, nie patrząc dookoła. Wręcz z uśmiechem odblokowuje samochód, gdy kątem oka zauważa ruch na przystanku autobusowym. Przymyka oczy i wzdycha. Powinien jechać do domu. Powinien wsiąść do samochodu i odjechać. Powinien…

 

Louis chyba nigdy nie robił tego, co powinien.

 

Zamyka drzwi i szybkim krokiem dochodzi do przystanku. Jego zęby szczękają z zimna.

 

\- Co ty tu robisz? - Pyta Harry’ego, który stoi w rogu przystanku, starając się chociaż odrobinę schować przed śniegiem. Jest cały siny. Trzęsie się. To nie jest dziwne, zważywszy, że ma na sobie jedynie cienką koszulę i te czerwone spodnie od garnituru. Louis szybko zdejmuje swoją kurtkę i wciska w ręce Harry’ego. Są one skostniałe i powolne. Louis zabiera ją z powrotem i zakłada mu na ramiona. 

 

\- Chodź ze mną. - Mówi, ciągnąc go za rękę.

 

Louis nie myśli zbyt dużo.

 

Louis właśnie ma zamiar odwieźć go do domu. Gdziekolwiek on jest.

 

Czy Louis jest idiotą?

  
  


##  8**

Louis odkręcił ogrzewanie na maksimum, zerkając na Harry’ego, który ciągle się trząsł. Jego usta dalej były fioletowe, a z włosów skapywała woda. Westchnął.

 

\- Gdzie mieszkasz? - Zapytał, zapinając pasy i ustawiając lusterko. Spojrzał na chłopaka obok, którego oczy są szeroko otwarte. Zaczął się poważnie niecierpliwić. Już dawno powinien być w domu. W ciepłym łóżku. Ale nie. Louis bawi się w matkę Teresę. - Więc?

 

\- Mieszkam na Egerton Crescent. - Odparł jeszcze drżącym od zimna głosem.Louis pokiwał głową i już miał zamiar włączyć się do ruchu drogowego, kiedy zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Samochodem szarpnęło tak, że Harry uderzył głową w deskę rozdzielczą. Jęknął głośno.

 

\- Co? - Louis pisnął niemęsko i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Na Egerton Crescent? Mówisz o tej najbogatszej ulicy w Anglii?

 

\- Tak, tej. - Mruknął Harry, pocierając swoją bolącą głowę. Trzęsł się trochę i kasłał. Louis cały czas się na niego patrzył jak na idiotę. Harry nie rozumiał o co mu chodziło. 

 

\- Coś nie tak? - Zapytał, gdy cisza zaczynała się przedłużać. Louis prychnął.

 

\- Masz świadomość, że nie jestem w stanie odwieźć Cię na pieprzne Egerton Crescent, prawda? 

 

\- Dlaczego?

 

\- Bo jesteśmy w Paryżu! 

 

\- Oh.


	2. Część Druga

9**  
Louis otworzył drzwi i gestem zaprosił chłopaka do środka. 

\- Może to nie są warunki do jakich przywykłeś ale… 

\- Dziękuję. - Harry przerwał mu, delikatnie dotykając jego łokcia. - Dziękuję. Wiem, że byłem okropną osobą podczas kolacji. Oddam Ci pieniądze za wszystko, jak tylko skontaktuję się z rodziną.

Louis zacisnął usta i odsunął się od niego. - Łazienka jest po prawej, Kuchnia obok. Po lewej jest moja sypialnia do której nie masz wstępu. Śpisz na kanapie. Na wprost.

\- Jasne. - Odpowiedział cicho, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Buty też zdejmij. Chyba, że masz zamiar sprzątać.

\- Jasne.

 

10**  
\- Przyniosłem Ci… - Louis zatrzymał się gwałtownie, patrząc na Harry’ego, leżącego na kanapie, ledwo przykryty kocem. - Dlaczego śpisz nagi na mojej kanapie?! - Krzyknął, zakrywając oczy dłonią. Czuł, jak oblewa się rumieńcem.

\- Csoo…? - Harry ziewnął, drapiąc się po odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej. Louis zdążył zauważyć kilka tatuaży i srebrny wisiorek na piersi.

\- Ubierz się. - Louis warknął, rzucając na oślep ubrania. Nie obchodziło go to, że trafił chłopaka w głowę. 

\- Zluzuj majty… - Mruknął Harry, podnosząc się powoli. - Albo całkowicie je zdejmij. Zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadza. 

Louis zacisnął szczękę, czując na swoim tyłku jego spojrzenie.

\- Ubierz się w tej chwili. - Wręcz warknął. Miał zamiar wyjść, kiedy poczuł, jak Harry ściska jego pośladek. Louis podskoczył nieco i odwrócił się. Harry oplótł go swoimi długimi kończynami.

\- Co ty do chuja robisz? - Piszczy Louis, próbując się wyrwać z jego objęć. Każdy ruch Louisa powodował, że czuł penisa Harry’ego, który naciskał na jego udo. - Puść mnie!

\- Oh myszko… - Harry sunął nosem po jego szyi, szczęce. Louis zamarł, kiedy złożył na jego obojczyku mały pocałunek. - Daj mi się odwdzięczyć.

Louisowi było ciężko. 

Oh nie. 

Louisowi było bardzo ciężko odepchnąć od siebie Harry’ego. 

Jego zapach był obezwładniający, usta grzeszne, a wyobrażenia… Lepiej o tym nie wspominać. Przed oczami miał chwile, kiedy myślał o takiej sytuacji. Kiedy chciał, by Harry spojrzał na niego w ten sposób. Z tym błyskiem w oku. Z tym pożądaniem. Mógłby z nim zrobić co tylko chce. 

Ale to było siedem lat temu, kiedy był jeszcze szczeniakiem. Jako dorosły mężczyzna powinien więcej myśleć.

Dlatego właśnie zniżył swoją głowę i mocno zatopił swoje zęby w biceps Harry’ego. Chłopak krzyknął i odskoczył, zaplątując się przy okazji w ubrania, które rzucił Louis. Nie minęła chwila, a leżał na podłodze trzymając się za kutasa, majacząc coś o bólu. Upadek na tą część ciała na pewno nie jest najprzyjemniejszym doświadczeniem. Prawy kącik ust Louisa poszybował w górę.

\- A teraz… Myszko… - Zaczął prześmiewczo, pochylając się nad nim. - Wypieprzaj z mojego domu ponieważ na za dużo sobie pozwalasz. 

\- O czym ty…

\- Masz pięć minut!

11**  
Louis trzasnął drzwiami za Harrym. Za całkowicie nagim Harrym warto wspomnieć. Szesnastoletni Louis chyba by go zabił za to, co zrobił. 

Ale on nie miał szesnastu lat.

A Harry nie był tym samym Harrym.

A ta sytuacja nie działa się w książce tylko w prawdziwym życiu.

Oczywiście.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. - Hej, Nieistotne, proszę! Ja tylko żartowałem.. - Usłyszał. Prychnął i chciał odejść, kiedy Harry próbował polepszyć swoją sytuację, tłumacząc się. Cóż. Nie do końca mu to wyszło.

\- Słuchaj, otwórz drzwi, proszę Cię. Tylko żartowałem no. Przecież wiesz, że ja nigdy bym Cię nie tknął. Nie jestem przecież tobą zainteresowany! Nieistotne no!

\- Oh? Doprawdy? - Brew Louisa uniosła się, a jego duma lekko została urażona. Zamaszyście otworzył drzwi, sprawiając, że Harry, który opierał się o nie, wylądował tuż u jego stóp.

\- Oh, jak cudownie. - Harry podparł się na rękach, a jego tyłek wypiął się mocno. Tak, że sąsiad z naprzeciwka, który prawdopodobnie wyszedł by zobaczyć co się dzieje, miał na niego idealny widok. Jego usta były otwarte, a oczy wpatrywały wprost na chude pośladki chłopaka. Louis ze zgrozą zauważył, że starszy mężczyzna zaczął się ślinić. 

\- Harry. Przestań się ociągać. Właź do środka. - Wysapał, łapiąc go za ramiona i jednym zwinnym ruchem, pociągnął go do siebie. - Bonne nuit monsieur Lavelle! - Krzyknął, zamykając z trzaskiem drzwi. Louis trząsł się ze złości.

\- Aghh! - Krzyknął, uderzając Harry’ego w ramię. - Po prostu! Nienawidzę Cię!

\- Czemu jesteś taki nerwowy? - Harry zrobił skwaszoną minę i zaczął pocierać się za bolące mięśnie. Wisiorek przedstawiający papierowy samolocik, przekręcił mu się odrobinę.- Jeśli chcesz, mogę zaparzyć Ci rumianek, chcesz? Albo melisę? Nie jestem pewien..

\- Dlaczego. - Louis zmrużył na niego oczy. - Ty jeszcze się nie ubrałeś do cholery! 

\- Robię to dla ciebie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się komicznie.

\- Dla mnie? - Zapytał piskliwym głosem.

\- No wiesz, ja bym doceniał ładne widoki. Nie moja wina, że jesteś jakimś ignorantem…

\- Ja ignorantem? - Louis parsknął mimowolnie. Zobaczył, że Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, więc podniósł dłoń i pokręcił głową. - Słuchaj. Ubierz się, dobrze? Przestań się do mnie dobierać, a możemy przeczekać do rana bez zabijania siebie wzajemnie.

\- Masz na myśli, że bez zabicia mnie? - Harry schylił się, naciągając na siebie bokserki, które cały czas trzymał kurczowo w ręku. Louis odwrócił wzrok, by nie patrzeć na jego pośladki.

\- Dokładnie to mam na myśli. - Louis pokiwał głową i wskazał na kanapę. - Więc dobranoc.

Harry uniósł ręce. - Nic nie robię.

\- To dobrze. - Louis uśmiechnął się i poszedł do swojej sypialni. Zanim zamknął drzwi usłyszał jeszcze.

\- Wesołych Świąt, Nieistotne!

12**  
Louis nie mógł spać. Przewracał się z boku na bok. Plecy go bolały, a oczy były suche. Wiercił się i jęczał, czekając na sen.

No i myślał. 

Bardzo dużo myślał.

O sobie, o Harrym, o nieistniejących w tym momencie środkach na koncie.

W co on najlepszego się wpakował?

Westchnął i wstał. Nie mógł znieść leżenia w dusznym pomieszczeniu. Podszedł do okna i zapatrzył się na śnieg, który wirował w świetle latarnii. Biały puch przykrył całą okolicę. Wszystko było takie piękne. Dekoracje w oknach, mieniły się delikatnie różnymi kolorami. Krzywe bałwanki, zrobione w ciągu dnia przez dzieci, stały gdzieniegdzie, bardziej rozbawiając niż wprowadzając w zachwyt. Louis westchnął, nagle przypominając sobie o swojej rodzinie i o wspólnych świętach przed laty.

Ostatni raz widział ich rok wcześniej, kiedy przyjechał na kilka dni do domu rodzinnego. Wyprowadził się stamtąd zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły. Przeprowadził się do Paryża, do dziadków i tutaj studiował, żył. 

Nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie żałował. Miał tu, mimo wszystko, dobrą pracę, mieszkanie i ukochanych dziadków, którzy w razie potrzeby, byli tu dla niego, a on dla nich. Mieszkali tylko kilka przecznic dalej i to oni pomogli mu załatwić to wszystko, co teraz miał. Cóż. Mieszkali, nim postanowili wyruszyć w roczną podróż dookoła świata, którą dziadek wygrał na jakiejś loterii. A mówią, że to niemożliwe.

Poznał tu wspaniałych ludzi, najlepszych przyjaciół. Liama poznał jeszcze w Anglii. Chodzili razem do szkoły i wspólnie postanowili, że nowe życie zaczynają w nowym kraju. Louis nie ma pojęcia jak potoczyłoby się jego życie, gdyby nie miał obok siebie Liama.

Niedługo później poznali Nialla, który wkręcił ich do restauracji w której sam pracował wtedy jako zwykły, nic nie znaczący kucharz. Piął się przez lata na to, by być w tym miejscu, w którym jest teraz. Pracował bardzo ciężko. Louis wie to najlepiej, ponieważ to on był tym, który zawsze stawał chłopaka do pionu, gdy pdwijała mu się noga. 

Jade była kolejna. Spotkali się na uczelni, kiedy próbował delikatnie dać do zrozumienia jednej dziewczynie, że nie jest zainteresowany randką z nią. Louis uśmiecha się na to wspomnienie. Kiedy Eleanor, po raz kolejny, nieudolnie próbowała go poderwać, Jade przyszła i jak gdyby nigdy nic pocałowała go w policzek i nazwała swoim chłopakiem. Louis ma do spłaty dług wdzięczności.

Ostatnim który dołączył do paczki był Zayn, który został zatrudniony w restauracji jako cukiernik. Louis mgliście pamięta ten okres. Naładowany egzaminami, pracą kelnera i Niallem, który zawalał wszystkie zamówienia przez jakąś dziewczynę, która z nim zerwała. Po prostu Zayna nie było, a potem nagle był. Na dodatek bardzo, bardzo blisko Liama. Kwestią czasu było to, aż oznajmili, że się spotykają.

I właśnie tak to wyglądało. Kochał swoich przyjaciół i nie wymieniłby ich na nic innego. 

Uchylił okno, by trochę przewietrzyć pokój i po cichu wyszedł, na uwadze mając Harry’ego, który spał na jego kanapie. Ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego miłość ze szkolnych lat właśnie smacznie chrapała w jego salonie. 

Na palcach przedostał się do kuchni i zapalił lampkę nad kuchenką. Ostrożnie wziął wodę i szklankę z szafki, jednak jak to zwykle bywa, ona wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni, spadając na ciemny blat. Louis zacisnął oczy i nasłuchiwał. Wypuścił oddech, kiedy nie usłyszał większych ruchów z salonu. Miał nadzieję, że Styles miał mocny sen. Podniósł szklankę i obejrzał z każdej strony. Nie zauważył nawet drobnej rysy, więc nalał wody i już sięgał po cytrynę..

\- Dlaczego nie masz choinki? - Zapytał Harry, stojąc w progu kuchni. Louis wręcz podskoczył ze strachu, cudem nie przewracając szklanki, która tym razem mogła nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

\- Dlaczego się skradasz? - Wysapał, łapiąc się za serce. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wzruszył ramionami i usiadł przy miniaturowym stole, tuż za nim. 

\- Też nie mogłeś spać? 

\- Czy to konkurs na zadawanie pytań?

\- Nie wiem, jest? - Louis wywrócił oczami i sięgnął po cytrynę. 

\- Nie zdążyłem przystroić drzewka. - Powiedział cicho. - Za dużo pracy, tak myślę.

\- Dużo pracujesz? - Harry wydawał się być zainteresowany. Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak każdy, chcesz trochę wody? Albo ciepłego mleka z miodem? Kakao? - Zachichotał, gdy zobaczył, jak oczy Harry’ego zabłyszczały na wspomnienie tego ostatniego. - Powinienem mieć jeszcze trochę mleka.

\- Jak prawdziwe święta. - Powiedział. - Brakuje tylko choinki i prezentów.

 

\- Jeśli chcesz, to w szafie mam kilka bombek i plastikową choinkę. Możesz ją rozłożyć, podczas gdy ja przygotuję ci napój, hm?

\- Brzmi świetnie. 

Dlaczego Louis nagle stał się taki miły?

13**  
Louis postawił dwa parujące kubki na stoliku w salonie i z szerokim uśmiechem przyglądał się, jak chłopak mocuje się ze sznurkiem od folii, która zabezpieczała drzewko.

\- Pomóc ci? 

\- Dam radę. - Odparł Harry, przelotnie na niego zerkając. Choinka w jego rękach wydawała się jeszcze mniejsza niż zwykle. - Mógłbyś włączyć jakieś świąteczne piosenki.

\- Harry, jest prawie trzecia w nocy, myślę, że sąsiedzi nie byliby zadowoleni. - Louis pokręcił głową. 

\- Nieistotne… - Harry zerknął na niego krótko, po czym wrócił do odwiązywania supła.

Louis zaśmiał się mimowolnie. - Przestań, nie mam na imię Nieistotne. 

\- Dalej nie zdradziłeś mi swojego prawdziwego imienia. - Burknął, przykładając węzeł do ust. Louis wywrócił oczami i podał mu nożyczki. 

\- Wiesz, że tak naprawdę to Ci je zdradziłem? - Zapytał, siadając obok niego na dywanie. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Drugi raz był w restauracji. - Odparł pomocnie. Zmarszczka na czole Harry’ego się pogłębiła. 

\- Naprawdę nie pamiętam. Nie zwracam uwagi na wasze imiona. - Powiedział, powoli odwijając papier. Louisa wcale nie zdziwiło to wyznanie.

\- Mam na imię Louis. - Powiedział w końcu. Harry uśmiechnął się w jego stronę.

\- Piękne imię! - Wykrzyknął, po czym zasłonił sobie usta. - Przepraszam. - Powiedział już szeptem. - Piękne imię. Znałem kiedyś jednego Louisa. Boski tyłek ale twojemu nie dorównuje.

Czy mógł to uznać za komplement? W końcu jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że znał drugiego Louisa o tak fantastycznym tyłku jak kiedyś? Nawet, jeśli nie rozmawiali wiele, to Harry mógł go zapamiętać. Mógł, prawda?

W końcu jednak Louis zmrużył oczy, a jego ramiona opadły. Pokręcił głową. - Ty naprawdę tylko o jednym?

\- Oj weź przestań. - Żachnął się Harry, rozkładając zielone gałązki. - Gdybyś kiedykolwiek widział jego tyłek, nie mógłbyś przestać o nim myśleć, mówię ci.

Louis pomyślał, że raz się żyje.

\- Nie muszę sobie tego wyobrażać.. - Odparł, uważnie mu się przyglądał. Kącik Harry’ego uniósł się delikatnie.

\- Nie, stary to po prostu obłęd, gdybyś… - Zaczął, jednak Louis mu przerwał.

\- Nie muszę sobie go wyobrażać, ponieważ codziennie go widzę i uwierz, pracuje nad tym, by z każdym dniem wyglądał coraz lepiej.

Harry zamarł. Powoli odwrócił się w kierunku Louisa. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, tak samo jak usta. Niebieskooki zaśmiał się w duchu. - Zatkało?

\- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. - Harry pokręcił głową, przelatując spojrzeniem przez całą jego sylwetkę. 

\- Nie żartuję. - Louis wzruszył ramionami i powoli wstał. Ruszył w kierunku sypialni. - Więc chcesz włączyć konkretną płytę czy zbiór moich ulubionych piosenek?

\- Louis Tommo! - Krzyknął za nim Harry. - Pomogłeś mi kiedyś z francuskim! 

\- Tak, to ja. - Louis wziął pod pachę laptopa i wrócił do salonu. Udawał wyluzowanego, chociaż jego serce biło mocno w piersi. Zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nic wcześniej? - Harry znalazł się w jednej chwili obok niego. 

\- Sam nie byłem tego taki pewny. - Louis wzruszył ramionami i wyminął chłopaka, który jednak złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. - ..Co-

\- Nawet nie wiesz ile razy ten tyłek śnił mi się po nocach… - Mruknął, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego. Jego nos pocierał jego skroń. - Nawet nie wiesz, co chciałem z nim zrobić przez te wszystkie lata i patrz… Z każdym dniem jest coraz wspanialszy. Idealny… Po pro…

\- Harry! - Cały czerwony Louis odskoczył od niego, chociaż kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku. - Przestań traktować mnie tak, jakbym był jakąś seks zabawką!

\- Ale Louis.. - Harry zbliżył się do niego z wydętą wargą. - Mógłbym pisać piosenki o twoi…

\- Harry! - Louis spojrzał na niego ze złością i ścisnął mocniej laptopa, którego trzymał pod pachą. Miła, świąteczna atmosfera właśnie minęła. - Może mój sąsiad będzie bardziej zadowolony, gdybyś poszedł przenocować do niego. 

\- Nie wierzę.. - Harry zaśmiał się i odsunął. Pokręcił głową, siadając z powrotem na podłodze. - To może być przeznaczenie, że znowu się spotykamy.

\- Oczywiście. - Louis prychnął, podłączając laptopa do kontaktu. - Nawet nie sądziłem, że będziesz mnie pamiętał. - Powiedział w momencie, gdy cicha melodia rozbrzmiała w ich uszach.

\- Dlaczego miałbym o tobie kiedykolwiek zapomnieć? - Harry spojrzał na niego, zza plastikowej choinki. Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Rozmawialiśmy tylko kilka razy. Nawet nie wiedziałem czy mnie lubisz. - Louis sięgnął po zieloną bombkę i powoli umieścił ją na drzewku. Poczuł dotyk na swoim nadgarstku.

\- Louis.. - Harry uśmiechnał się do niego lekko. - Byłeś ze starszego rocznika, byłem dla Ciebie gówniarzem, który nie umiał francuskiej gramatyki. Marzyłem o tym, żeby się z Tobą umówić.

Na policzkach Louisa zakwitł rumieniec. 

\- Mogłeś to zrobić. - Powiedział cicho, powodując tym zaskoczenie u drugiego chłopaka.

\- Naprawdę? 

Louis parsknął. - Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Każdy cię chciał. Zresztą, miałeś każdego w garści. Piękny, uroczy i bogaty, czego chcieć więcej?

W ciszy ozdabiali świąteczne drzewko. Louis nie wiedział co myśleć o tym wszystkim. Czy wierzył w przeznaczenie? Skoro oboje kiedyś pragnęli się do siebie zbliżyć i dziwnym przypadkiem udało im się ponownie spotkać… Nie, nie powinien być tak śmieszny. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak przeznaczenie. 

A może Harry sobie z niego tylko żartuje?

\- Hej Lou! Czy to bombka jeszcze ze szkoły? - Harry uniósł białą ozdobę w górę. - Kupiłeś ją na akcji charytatywnej przed świętami?

Louis przytaknął, uśmiechając się nieco. W duchu modlił się, żeby chłopak nie zorientował się, że to…

\- To chyba ja ją zrobiłem na artystycznych. - Harry zamyślił się, a Louis przeklął w myślach. Oczywiście, że pamięta rzecz, którą sam zrobił. 

\- Tak, nie wiedziałem… - Mruknął Louis, unikając jego wzroku. Czuł, że jego policzki są czerwone. Usłyszał, jak Harry przemieszcza się i nagle coś zaczęło łaskotać jego szyję.

\- Czyżby? - Zapytał cicho Harry do jego ucha. - To urocze, że podobałem ci się, kiedy chodziłem w workowatych spodniach, a na głowie miałem loczki jak u pudla…

Louis odepchnął go. - Niczego mi nie udowodnisz. 

Harry zaśmiał się i poprawił kolorowy łańcuch, którym owinął jego szyję. Delikatnie przejechał po jego szczęce. - Pięknie Ci w zielonym. - Szepnął.

Louis wywrócił oczami i rzucił w niego niebieskim, wełnianym aniołkiem, który zrobiła jego młodsza siostra. Nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby się dowiedziała, jak szanuje prezenty od niej. - Kończ już i idziemy spać. Moje oczy się kleją.

\- Ale Louis… - Harry wydał wargę i spojrzał na niego swoimi wielkimi, żabimi oczami. Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Dobranoc.

14**  
Louis przebudził się, ale nie otworzył oczu. Było mu tak dobrze, zakopany w brązowej pościeli. Czuł się wyspany, pierwszy raz od dawna. Ziewnął, przeciągając się. Jego mięśnie przyjemnie mrowiły. Po domu unosił się cudowny zapach śniadania. Jego brzuch zabulgotał cicho. Śniadanie do łóżka. Tego mu było trzeba. Szkoda, że nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby go tak rozpieścić w ten świąteczny poranek i zapach to jedynie jego bujna wyobraźnia. 

Huk w kuchni sprawił, że podniósł się gwałtownie. Przetarł oczy i miał już wstawać, kiedy zobaczył, że drzwi do jego sypialni powoli się otwierają. Jego serce zabiło mocno.

\- Oh, już wstałeś. - Uśmiechnięta głowa Harry’ego pojawiła się w szparze między drzwiami a framugą. Louis złapał się za serce.

\- Nie strasz nie. - Westchnął, uświadamiając sobie, że zapomniał o chłopaku. - Coś się stało?

\- Zrobiłem nam śniadanie… - Spuścił na chwilę wzrok. - Przynajmniej się starałem.

\- Oh?

\- Wiesz, rzadko gotuję. - Powiedział i Louis mógł przysiąc, że wzruszył ramionami. - Zazwyczaj wychodzę na jedzenie lub ktoś mi gotuje. 

\- Oh..?

\- Więc jeśli masz ochotę na prawie nie przypalone omlety z przepisu na twojej lodówce to zapraszam. Chyba, że chciałbyś śniadanie do łóżka? - Harry poruszał brwiami. To była bardzo kusząca propozycja…

\- Daj mi się przebrać i zaraz przyjdę. 

15**  
\- Jak na twoje pierwsze omlety, to wyszły wyśmienite. - Zaśmiał się Louis, nadziewając na widelec odrobinę zbyt ciemne ciasto. Tylko odrobinę. 

Siedzieli w salonie. Świąteczna muzyka leciała z głośników laptopa, który stał tuż obok choinki, którą wczoraj ubierali. Wyglądała dość skromnie, mając jedynie kolorowy łańcuch, który zwisał z niej niebezpiecznie, kilka białych lampek i cztery, malutkie bombeczki. Mimo wszystko, Louis uważał, że to najcudowniejsza choinka od lat. 

\- Może powinienem zostać szefem kuchni? - Zapytał Harry, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Jego talerz był już pusty, więc odłożył go na mały stolik.

\- Mogę porozmawiać z managerem, może cię zatrudni w naszej restauracji. 

\- Nie nadawałbym się do pracy. - Powiedział cicho Harry, zamykając oczy i kłądąc głowę na oparcie kanapy. Louis zerknął na niego przelotnie.

\- Dlaczego? Każdy kiedyś musi pracować. Jakoś trzeba zarabiać na życie.

\- Nigdy tego nie robiłem. - Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Nigdy nikt nie kazał mi pracować. Mamy tyle pieniędzy, że starczy dla moich wnuków.

\- To co robią twoi rodzice? - Sapnął Louis. Patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry wzruszył ramionami i nic nie powiedział. W głowie Louisa zaczęły krążyć myśli, czy na pewno bogactwo zdobyli legalnie. I czy w takim razie Harry jest bezpieczny.

Za dużo komedii rozmantycznych.

I fanfiction w młodości.

\- Oh! Kocham to! - Krzyknął Harry, ignorując jego pytanie. Louis zmarszczył brwi, lecz chwilę później uśmiechnął się, słysząc głos Mariah Carey. - Zatańczmy!

\- Nie żartuj. - Louis pokręcił głową. Harry jednak wstał, złapał go za rękę i pociągnął.

\- I don't want a lot for Christmas , There is just one thing I need - Louis zaśmiał się, podnosząc powoli. Harry śpiewał, ruszając swoimi ramionami. - Wiem, że znasz tekst! Śpiewaj ze mną!

\- Nie umiem śpiewać. - Louis próbował się wykręcić. Harry jednak był nieugięty i złapał go za drugą dłoń, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. Byli bardzo blisko siebie. Oczy Harry’ego, pełne iskierek, patrzyły na niego uważnie, kiedy śpiewał powoli. Serce Louisa biło szybko w piersi.  
\- I just want you for my own . More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true - Louis zagryzł uśmiech, gdy Harry próbował nieudolnie wyciągnąć ostatnie słowo. Ścisnął mocniej jego dłonie i przybliżał się do niego coraz bardziej. Louis czuł cytrusowy płyn do kąpieli, który Harry od niego pożyczył. 

\- All I want for Christmas is you - Louis nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od zielonych tęczówek. Śmiał się z jego przesadności. Muzyka przyspieszyła, a jego ręce zostały wyrzucony w powietrze.

\- I don't want a lot for Christmas - Harry śpiewał dalej, kręcąc biodrami. Złapał łyżkę ze stolika i udawał, że śpiewa do mikrofonu. Wymachiwał głową i skakał po całym pokoju. Łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach Louisa. 

To takie absurdalne.

\- Śpiewaj ze mną! - Krzyknął Harry, podając mu prowizoryczny mikrofon. Louis pokręcił głową, szczerząc się jak głupi do sera. Harry wywrócił oczami i złapał go jedną ręką za biodro, podczas gdy drugą chwycił za jego rękę i zaczęli tańczyć. Albo raczej kręcić się po pokoju. Harry śpiewał, Louis się śmiał.

\- Santa won't you bring me the one I really need. Won't you please bring my baby to me - Harry patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Louis wywrócił oczami, ścisnął mocniej jego rękę i odchylił głowę.

\- I don't want a lot for Christmas! - Wydarł się. Harry zaczął wiwatować i szybciej ruszać się w rytm muzyki. Skakali, śpiewając razem piosenkę. Harry obrócił Louisa kilka razy, który przestał czuć się tak bardzo niepewnie przy chłopaku. Oboje podskakiwali, wykrzykując kolejne słowa. Gardło Louisa bolało od ciągłego śpiewania. (Wrzasku?)

Płatki śniegu wirowały za oknem, zaglądając do pomieszczenia i uśmiechając się, widząc szczęśliwych chłopców. Świąteczny poranek był dla nich wręcz idealny. Na tą chwilę nie liczyło się nic więcej. Nic poza nimi. Nic poza piosenką. Nic poza tą chwilą.

W pewnym momencie Harry upadł na kolana, tuż przed Louisem, zgarnął jego dłoń i przyłożył do swojego serca. - All I want for Christmas is youuuuuuu!

Louis wyszczerzył się, ruszając delikatnie biodrami. Świetnie się bawił. 

Piosenka się skończyła. Nastąpiła przerwa, podczas której patrzyli sobie w oczy. Szerokie uśmiechy gościły na ich twarzach. Louis nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak Harry pięknie wygląda w tym momencie. Na czoło spadł mu jeden lok, jego oczy były jeszcze bardziej zielone w tym świetle, niż zwykle. Czerwone policzki dodawały mu uroku. 

Louis uniósł swoją dłoń i delikatnie zgarnął zabłąkanego loka.

Nie spuszczając spojrzenia, dalej trzymając jego rękę na piersi, Harry powoli zaczął wstawać. Louis przełknął ślinę, próbując uspokoić swoje szalejące serce. Zniżył swój wzrok, gdy Harry oblizał swoje różowe, pełne wargi. Westchnął.

Miał wrażenie, że minęły godziny, zanim Harry nachylił się i złączył ze sobą ich usta. Delikatnie, szybko. Bez namiętności i splątanych języków. To było urocze i krótkie. Wystarczające jednak, by serce Louisa zatrzymało się, a następnie rozpoczęło szaleńczy maraton. W jego głowie przemknęła myśl, że marzył o tej chwili odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczył tego chłopaka na szkolnym korytarzu. Siedem lat temu.

Odsunęli się od siebie powoli. Piosenka się zmieniła, chociaż oni tego nie potrafili zarejestrować. Harry wziął oddech, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zdążył wymamrotać jedynie “ja…” Gdy dźwięk telefonu rozbrzmiał w ich uszach.

\- Muszę to odebrać. - Powiedział cicho Louis, delikatnie zabierając dłoń z piersi Harry’ego. Chwila minęła. Czar prysł.

Podszedł do kanapy i wziął urządzenie do ręki. Nie znał numeru, który wyświetlił się na ekranie.

\- Tak słucham? - Zapytał, stojąc tyłem do Harry’ego. Wydawało mu się, że nie był w stanie na niego patrzeć. Nie w tej chwili.

\- Dobry wieczór, z tej strony Anne Twist. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie rozpoznając tego głosu. - Ktoś kilkakrotnie próbował się do mnie dodzwonić z tego numeru.

Zrozumienie oblało całe ciało Louisa. 

\- Tak, jest pani mamą Harry’ego - Gdy to powiedział, usłyszał jak chłopak rusza się i staje tuż za nim. Jego ręka delikatnie dotknęła jego biodra. Louis automatycznie strząsa ją z siebie.

\- Tak, czy coś stało się Harry’emu? - Zapytała zaniepokojona. Louis pokręcił głową, chociaż wiedział, że kobieta go nie widziała.

\- Nie, wszystko jest w porządku. Dam go do telefonu, dobrze? - Powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wcisnął komórkę zielonookiemu. Wyszedł do łazienki, dając pozory prywatności. 

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do umywalki. Odkręcił kran i ochlapał swoją twarz zimną wodą. Czuł, że jego policzki są oblane soczystą czerwienią. Gdy podniósł wzrok na lustro, skrzywił się, potwierdzając swoje przypuszczenia. Westchnął i oparł się o umywalkę.

Więc to już koniec, pomyślał. Koniec krótkiej przygody z denerwującym Harrym, który jest jakimś seksoholikiem. Cieszył się z tego. Rodzice załatwią mu hotel i lot do swojego kraju i Louis zostanie sam. Zje świątecznego indyka, który przyrządził dla niego Niall i zje słodycze od Zayna. Będzie oglądał Netflix i pójdzie wcześnie spać, ponieważ jutrzejszego wieczoru idzie do pracy. Ktoś zamówił całą salę na oświadczyny. Płacą potrójnie, z racji świąt, Louis nie mógł nie przyjąć tej propozycji.

Wszystko ruszy dalej, rytm wróci do normy. Harry Styles zniknie z jego życia. To już było.

Szkoda, że tym razem to rozstanie będzie trudniejsze, znając smak ust chłopaka. 

Głos w salonie ucichł. Louis wytarł swoją twarz i wyszedł. Zobaczył Harry’ego, który stał przed oknem i wpatrywał się w wirujący śnieg. Usiadł na kanapie, czekając aż chłopak się odezwie. Wiedział, że te słowa padną. Nie wiedział tylko, że żołądek podejdzie mu do gardła, a serce ściśnie. Nie chciał tego.

\- Rodzice załatwili mi lot do domu na osiemnastą.

 

16**  
\- Harry! - Krzyknął ze śmiechem Louis. - Jestem teraz cały w mące!

\- Nie moja wina! - Harry uniósł ręce z niewinną miną. - To ty chciałeś, bym ci ją podał.

\- Podał to kluczowe słowo, Styles. - Louis zmrużył swoje oczy, strzepując ze swoich włosów biały proszek. - Ty mi to zrzuciłeś na głowę!

\- Czemu nie powiesiłeś niżej tych szafek? Byłoby prościej. 

\- Kutas. - Louis warknął, zbierając mąkę z blatu. Chciał być miły i przygotować dla nich posiłek zanim Harry wróci do domu, ale widocznie na to nie zasługiwał.

\- Oh Louiee… - Szepnął Harry, stając za nim i owijając ręce wokół niego. Louis spiął się.

\- Nie pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele? - Zapytał, dotykając jego rąk. Próbował je oderwać od swojego brzucha, ale Harry ścisnął go mocniej. Louis westchnął. - Harry.

\- Są święta! - Jęknął Harry, kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu. Mówił tuż przy uchu, powodując gęsią skórkę na jego ciele. - Potrzebuję dużo tulenia!

Louis pokręcił głową i z trudem przekręcił się w jego ramionach i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję. Głowę ułożył na jego piersi i przymknął oczy. Wsłuchiwał się w miarowe bicie jego serca. 

Tak naprawdę nigdy się nie przyzna do tego, że ciągnie go do Harry’ego. Jest jak magnes i Louisowi ciężko się od niego oderwać. Nie przyzna się, że kocha się z nim droczyć i kocha to, że Harry ciągle szuka kontaktu z nim. Ciężko jest mu z myślą, że za chwilę to się skończy. Tak naprawdę skończy się to zanim poważnie się zaczęło. Harry w końcu przez przypadek trafił na Louisa. 

\- Dziękuję. - Usłyszał wibracje przy swoim uchu, spowodowane głosem zielonookiego. Nie odrywając się od jego ciała, spojrzał na okno, za którym śnieg delikatnie prószył Jego palce mimowolnie zaczęły bawić się kosmykami włosów chłopaka.

\- Nie masz za co. - Cicho odpowiedział. Harry sięgnął do jego brody i podniósł delikatnie. Louis spojrzał w jego oczy i zobaczył tam szczerość.

\- Nie, uratowałeś mi tyłek. - Harry przemówił. - Gdyby nie ty, siedziałbym pewnie na komisariacie czy coś. Są święta i przygarnąłeś mnie tego dnia. Mimo tego jak okropny dla ciebie byłem… Mimo tego wszystkiego dałeś mi miejsce do spania i jedzenie, zapłaciłeś za moją kolację…

\- Musisz mi za nią oddać. - Prychnął Louis. Harry zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową.

\- Przeleję na twoje konto, jak tylko wrócę do domu. Nawet z nawiązką...

\- Nie musisz mi dawać więcej..

\- Oh muszę. Wiesz, za nowe prześcieradła i w ogóle… - Uśmiech Louisa opadł. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Harry’ego dziwnym wzrokiem.

\- Dlacze… - Otworzył szerzej oczy i zmarszczył nos, próbując odsunąć się od niego. - Ty idioto! Czy ty? Pod moim dachem? Jak byłem w pokoju obok!

Harry zaśmiał się i przyciągnął do siebie. Schował nos w jego włosy. - Nie możesz mi się dziwić. Jesteś najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi. A ten twój tyłek… Nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć i…

\- Harry… - Louis jęknął i zaczął uderzać głową w pierś chłopaka. Chciałby powiedzieć, że nie ma siły do tego chłopaka, ale z drugiej strony… To było miłe. 

Było.

Prawda?

\- O której mam cię odwieźć na lotnisko? - Zmienił temat. Nie odsunął się jednak z jego ramion. Jakoś tak… Nie potrafił.

\- Nie musisz mnie odwozić. - Rzekł Harry, tuż przy jego uchu. - W zasadzie niedługo przyjedzie po mnie limuzyna.

\- Twoja mama zamówiła ci limuzynę?

\- I nasz odrzutowiec. Myślisz, że wpuściliby mnie na lotnisko bez dowodu osobistego? Czegokolwiek?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Harry kontynuował.

\- Pilot jest naszym dobrym znajomym. Będę miał u niego ogromny dług.

Najpierw opadły jego ramiona.

\- Na pewno. - Louis odsunął się od niego, chrząkając. - Darujmy sobie te naleśniki i zjedzmy pieczeń od Nialla. Niewiele czasu zostało do przyjechania twojej… Limuzyny.

 

Później opadł jego uśmiech.

\- Jasne. - Odpowiedział Harry, puszczając do niego oczko. - Jestem głodny jak wilk.

Na końcu jego serce opadło gdzieś na dno żołądka.


	3. CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHCIAŁABYM WAM ŻYCZYĆ SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU KOCHANI!  
> BUZIAKI! xx

##  17**

Louis patrzył na Harry’ego, który z ostatnim spojrzeniem, zbiegł ze schodów. Westchnął i zamknął drzwi. Spuścił wzrok na swoją rękę, na której leżał srebrny wisiorek w kształcie papierowego samolociku.

 

_ \- To w ramach świątecznego prezentu. - Powiedział Harry, zdejmując go ze swojej szyi. - I jako podziękowanie za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. _

 

_ \- Ale ja nie mam nic dla ciebie. - Louis pokręcił głową, robiąc krok do tyłu. - Nie mogę tego przyjąć. _

 

_ \- Proszę… - Harry wziął jego rękę, położył wisiorek, a następnie zgiął jego palce i uniósł do ust, by złożyć na jego knykciach delikatny pocałunek. _

 

_ \- Dziękuję. - Westchnął Louis, patrząc w jego szmaragdowe oczy. Jego serce biło szybko i miał taką nadzieję… Taką małą iskierkę w jego sercu, która tak bardzo chciała… _

 

Louis pokręcił głową. Dlaczego Harry miałby go pocałować? Oboje wydawali się czekać, patrząc w swoje oczy z nadzieją. Ale czy napewno? Louis sobie pewnie to wymyślił. Harry odsunął się i wyszedł, jedynie mu machając. Bez przytulenia, bez głupiego cmoknięcia w policzek. Ale znowu. Nie byli w podstawówce, nie powinien być zawiedziony.

 

Czy coś.

 

Westchnął i podszedł do lustra. Prezent to prezent, nie powinien się zmarnować, myślał. Wcale powodem nie było to, że zwyczajnie chciałby mieć na sobie coś Harry’ego. Tak jak Harry ma na sobie jego ubrania. Z trudem zapiął sobie wisiorek na szyi. Przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu i stwierdził, że podoba mu się to, jak leży na jego piersi. Łańcuszek był długi i piękny. Idealny.

 

Louis zganił się w myślach i skierował do salonu. Powinien posprzątać po ich obiedzie. Zatrzymał się w progu i wzrokiem zeskanował pomieszczenie. Dłużej zatrzymując się na dwóch świeczkach, dogasających na stole.

 

_ \- Oh Lou! - Krzyknął Harry z salonu, podczas gdy Louis przekładał pieczeń na ich talerze. - Mogę zapalić świeczki? _

 

_ \- Jasne! - Zaśmiał się Louis, nie do końca mając świadomość po co chłopak to robi. Jednak gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia z parującymi talerzami, zrozumiał, jak cudownie to wszystko wyglądało. Harry uprzątnął stolik, na którym położył dwie świeczki, zasłonił rolety i zgasił światło. Lampki choinkowe sprawiały, że pokój wyglądał bardzo klimatycznie, ładnie i po prostu… _

 

_ Romantycznie? _

 

Louis podszedł do świec i zdmuchnął je, jedna po drugiej. Nie wierzył, że myślał o tym, że to wszystko wygląda jak randka. Jasne. Harry po prostu chciał być miły i poczuć magię świąt. 

 

Zebrał talerze, walcząc ze łzami, które chciały wypłynąć z jego oczu. Nie mógł znieść tego, że jego serce znowu biło szybko do tej samej osoby i nawet nie było mowy o tym, by to było coś więcej niż jego marzenie. Nastoletnie marzenie.

 

A może nie?

 

Odłożył talerze do zlewu, myśląc o tym, że nie ma ochoty ich teraz zmywać. Wrócił do pokoju i usiadł na kanapie, otulając się kocem. Zwinął się wręcz w kłębek, pusto patrząc na ozdoby choinkowe.

 

Przypomniał sobie, jak jeszcze wczoraj jego przyjaciele przynieśli mu owocową babeczkę. Przypomniał sobie swoje życzenie. Chciałby…

 

_ Kogoś. _

 

_ Takiego jednego, małego Ktosia, który rozświetlałby jego dzień.  _ Czy Harry właśnie tego nie zrobił? Nie sprawił, że się śmiał, podczas mącznej bitwy? Podczas kolacji? A może właśnie wtedy, kiedy Harry wygłupiał się, śpiewając do All I want for Christmas is you?

 

_ Takiego jednego, małego Ktosia, który byłby miły i pomocny. _ Czy Harry właśnie taki nie był? Może nie zawsze, może zdarzały mu się żarty nie na miejscu… Ale czy gdyby to odłożyć na bok, nie można było zobaczyć jego dobroci? Gdzieś tam w głębi? 

 

_ Takiego jednego, małego Ktosia, który mógłby owijać swoje ręce wokół niego, podczas gdy kładli by się spać, po męczącym dniu pracy. _ I czy tego właśnie Harry nie robił? Owijał ręce wokół tułowia Louisa. To były jego ulubione chwile z całego dnia. Udawał, że mu się nie podobało, że tak nie wypada… Ale tam w głębi kochał to całym sercem.

 

_ Takiego jednego, małego Ktosia, który kochałby go z wszystkimi jego wadami.  _

 

_ Takiego jednego, małego Ktosia, który byłby z nim i dla niego.  _

 

Być może to nie było to, co sobie wymarzył. Albo w zasadzie było. Właśnie tego chciał i to dostał. Noc i większość dnia z Harrym Stylesem. Ideałem mężczyzny. Ideałem… Dla niego samego. Nie mógł liczyć na nic więcej. W końcu to tylko życzenie urodzinowe. 

 

Przekręcił się na drugi bok, nie mogąc patrzeć na choinkę. W jego głowie od razu pojawiał się obraz chłopaka, który zawieszał bombki. Jego śmiech i roziskrzone oczy. Lata temu o nich zapomniał, ale one wróciły i znowu nie dają mu spokoju. I jest pewien, że przez najbliższy czas sytuacja się nie zmieni. 

 

Dotknął naszyjnika na jego szyi i uśmiechnął się.

 

_ \- To mój ulubiony - Powiedział Harry, biorąc go między palce. - Przypomina mi o szkole, kiedy na każdej lekcji robiliśmy samolociki i rzucaliśmy, by zdenerwować nauczycielkę od chemii. _

 

_ \- Pamiętam, że dostałem kiedyś takim jednym. - Zaśmiał się Louis. Harry pokiwał głową. _

 

_ \- Tak. Jeden przez przypadek wyleciał przez okno akurat kiedy przechodziłeś.  _

 

_ \- Dobre czasy…  _

  
  


##  18**

\- Cześć Louis. Chciałam jeszcze raz złożyć ci życzenia. - Usłyszał w słuchawce głos Jade. Louis uśmiechnął się.

 

\- Dziękuję, mam nadzieję, że twoje święta są cudowne. - Powiedział jej, przykrywając się kocem. Starał się nie ziewać. Dziewczyna wybudziła go z małej drzemki. 

 

\- Oj tak. Dzieciaki szaleją ale to nic. Szaleję razem z nimi. - Zaśmiała się. - Jak sobie poradziłeś wczoraj? Zadzwoniłeś do Carla?

 

Louis jakoś zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Z drugiej strony nie miał już po co do niego dzwonić. Uregulował rachunek i teraz miał nadzieję, że Harry skontaktuje się z nim i odda mu pieniądze. 

 

Podniósł się gwałtownie i przeklął, uświadamiając sobie, że Harry nie ma nawet do niego numeru telefonu, więc prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zobaczy swoich pieniędzy. 

 

\- Co się stało? - Zapytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna. Louis pokręcił głową i potarł twarz.

 

\- Nic. Wszystko się jakoś ułożyło. Chłopak to mój znajomy ze szkoły.

 

\- Naprawdę? I nie poznałeś go wcześniej? Tak bardzo na niego narzekałeś w restauracji… - Dziewczyna brzmiała na mocno zaskoczoną. Nie dziwił się jej.

 

\- To skomplikowane. - Powiedział.

 

\- Więc umówiliście się? - Zapytała podekscytowana. Louis zmarkotniał. - A może teraz wam przeszkadzam ponieważ postanowiliście zrobić sobie randkę u ciebie? Albo u niego?

 

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, Jade. - Próbował się zaśmiać. Z marnym skutkiem. - Fakt, nocował u mnie ale… - Zaznaczył, ponieważ czuł, że dziewczyna o to zapyta. - Tylko u mnie spał. Nie miał się gdzie zatrzymać, więc przygarnąłem go do siebie. Już pojechał do rodziny.

 

\- Oh… - Louis wyobraził sobie, jak usta kobiety wyginają się w dół. - Wiesz, nasz dom jest ciągle otwarty, gdybyś chciał…

 

\- Nie, dziękuję Jade ale zostanę w domu, jestem trochę zmęczony.

 

\- Nie powinieneś spędzać świąt samotnie. Potrzebujesz rodziny a my jesteśmy twoją rodziną, wiesz o tym…

 

\- Moja rodzina została w Anglii. Fakt, tęsknię za nimi, ale narazie nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. Kocham was i dziękuję za zaproszenie ale naprawdę tego nie potrzebuję. To dni jak każde inne..

 

\- Louis…

 

\- Słuchaj Jade. Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, muszę kończyć. Wesołych świąt! - Powiedział szybko, kierując się do drzwi. Nie spławiał jej. Ktoś naprawdę się dobijał do niego.

 

\- Już idę, idę. - Mruknął, chowając telefon do kieszeni. Otworzył drzwi nie spoglądając przez wizjer.

 

\- Słuch… Harry? - Louis zamrugał, zastanawiając się czy ma jakieś przewidzenia. 

 

\- Leć ze mną. 

 

\- Słucham? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego nieufnie. - Czemu nie jesteś już w tym swoim samolocie w drodze do domu?

 

\- Nie mogę cię tu zostawić. - Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę i dotknął jego ramienia. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy. - Nie możesz tu zostać sam. Powinieneś być z rodziną. Dlatego leć ze mną.

 

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. - Louis pokręcił głową. Nie odsunął się jednak. W głowie miał wizję zaskoczonej jego przyjazdem matki i szczęścia w jej głosie, gdy przytulałaby go na powitanie. - Jutro pracuję.

 

\- To nie pracuj. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, a Louis prychnął.

 

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Hazz. Nie wszyscy są bogaci i mogą sobie pozwolić na przelot z jednego kraju do drugiego tylko po to, by zjeść z przyjaciółmi kolac…

 

Jego wypowiedź przerwały usta napierające na te jego. Sapnął cicho, czując jak Harry oplata swoje dłonie wokół niego. Jego ręka znalazła się na tyle jego szyi. Louis zamknął oczy i zwyczajnie się poddał. Uchylił szerzej usta, czując na nich język Harry’ego. To był ich drugi pocałunek. Już nie taki delikatny i uroczy jak poprzedni. 

 

\- Proszę, leć ze mną. Nie mogę cię tu zostawić. - Harry oderwał się od niego tylko na chwilę, by wypowiedzieć to zdanie. Później z powrotem przyssał się do niego. Louis całkowicie zapomniał o otaczającym go świecie. Czuł tylko usta Harry’ego i fakt, jak cudowne było to uczucie.

 

\- Ale.. - Próbował się oderwać, jednak to nie było takie proste. Harry od razu zaczął składać pocałunki na jego twarzy. Policzki, skronie, czoło, nos, szyję. Przy każdym mówił ciche “proszę”.

 

\- Ugh! - Louis jęknął, uderzając go w pierś. - Jak mogę ci odmówić? - Zapytał ze złością, chociaż sam usłyszał w swoim głosie czułość. Zganił się za to.

 

\- Nie możesz. - Zaśmiał się Harry, patrząc mu w oczy. Uśmiechał się szeroko. - Proszę, poleć ze mną do Anglii i zostań na resztę świąt. 

 

\- Nie wiem czy powinienem tak długo bo…

 

\- Jak dla mnie, mógłbyś zostać na resztę życia tam. Najlepiej w moim domu, przy moim bokuu. Proszę Louuu.

 

\- Harry…

 

\- Nieistotne.

 

\- Nie mam tak na imię.

 

\- Wiem, proszę zaryzykuj…

 

Louis przełknął ślinę. Harry delikatnie pocierał jego szyję, bawiąc się jego włosami. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Serce czy rozum, serce czy rozum, serce czy rozum….

 

\- Dobrze, polecę z tobą na resztę świąt.

 

##  19**

\- Nie wierzę, że to robię. - Mamrotał Louis, wchodząc do prywatnego samolotu Harry’ego. Chłopak szedł za nim i śmiał się cicho. Całkowicie to ignorował.

 

\- Zapraszam w swoje skromne progi. - Harry wyszczerzył się i ręką wskazał na bogato wyglądające pomieszczenie. Louis wywrócił oczami.

 

\- Skromne. - Mruknął i usiadł na skórzanej kanapie. Białej kanapie. Czy może być bardziej stereotypowo?

 

\- Masz ochotę na coś do picia? - Harry wskazał na barek. - Szampan? Wino?

 

Ramiona Louisa opadły lekko. Serio, czy może być bardziej stereotypowo?

 

\- Nie dziękuję. - Powiedział tylko, układając się wygodniej na kanapie.

 

\- Więc może masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia? - Harry zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Louis znowu pokręcił głową.

 

\- Nie, dziękuję. Przecież niedawno jedliśmy indyka. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Harry usiadł bardzo blisko niego. Jego zgięte kolano prawie leżało na udzie Louisa. Rękę położył na oparciu i nachylił się do niego z psotnym uśmiechem.

 

\- A może masz ochotę na dołączenie do Mile high club?

 

\- Harry! - Louis zaśmiał się, odpychając od siebie. Chłopak zmarkotniał i odsunął się. 

 

\- Dlaczego nie? - Założył ręce na piersi i wydął wargę. Louis zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. 

 

\- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. - Powiedział, odkręcając się do niego. Harry usniósł brew i zmarszczył nos.

 

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

  
  


##  20**

\- Tu nawet powietrze jest lepsze. - Westchnął Louis, kładąc swoją sportową torbę na chodniku. Rozejrzał się po znajomych okolicach. Dawno nie był w tym miejscu. Kochany Londyn. Tęsknił za nim. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że może mógłby przy okazji odwiedzić rodzinę. Nie powinien marnować takiej okazji.

 

Ba, on nawet nie wiedział ile tu zostanie. W samolocie o tym nie rozmawiali, Louis nie myślał o tym, zbyt zajęty podziwianiem dołeczków w policzkach Harolda. 

 

\- Więc gdzie jedziemy? - Zapytał, kiedy Harry wyciągnął rękę by wziąć od niego bagaż. Louis pokręcił głową. - Mogę to nieść.

 

\- Nie żartuj. Nie pozwolę dźwigać mojej randce toreb. - Zaśmiał się zielonooki, zabierając od niego torbę. Louis uniósł swoją brew.

 

\- Twoja randka? - Zapytał, marszcząc brwi. W sumie nie powinien być zdziwiony.

 

Jego serce powinno się uspokoić. 

 

W tej chwili.

 

Harry puścił mu oczko. - Oczywiście, że tak. Zabieram cię na kolację. Dzisiaj wieczorem. I jutro też. I najlepiej do końca naszych wspólnych dni.

 

Brew Louisa podniosła się jeszcze bardziej, chociaż myślał, że to już niemożliwe. 

 

\- Do końca naszych wspólnych dni? - Parsknął. - Skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś?

 

\- Chciałem być romantyczny. - Burknął, machając do kogoś po drugiej stronie ulicy. Louis podążył wzrokiem i zobaczył mężczyznę w garniturze, który pochylił się do nich w geście pozdrowienia. 

 

\- Kto to? - Zapytał cicho, kiedy Harry złapał go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. 

 

Serce. Stop.

 

\- Szofer, zabierze nas do domu. 

 

\- Mówisz o TYM domu? - Usta Louisa otworzyły się ze zdziwienia. 

 

\- Mówię o moim domu, tak. - Harry wywrócił oczami a następnie uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny. - Cześć Richard, to jest Louis. 

 

\- Miło mi. - Powiedzieli jednocześnie z kierowcą. - Jak minęła wam wigilia? - Zapytał grzecznie Harry’ego, kiedy odebrał od niego torbę Louisa i wsadził do bagażnika

 

\- To była najlepsza wigilia od lat. - Powiedział wesoło i Louisowi wydawało się, że chłopak lekko ścisnął jego dłoń. Ale pewnie mu się to przewidziało. Jak zwykle. 

 

Harry po prostu był miły.

 

Tak.

  
  


##  21**

Siedzieli w dużej jadalni. Stół był syto zastawiony najprzeróżniejszymi potrawami. W tle leciały świąteczne melodie, podłączone do głośników. Nikt ich jednak nie słyszał przez głośne śmiechy ich dwójki.

 

Gdyby ktoś wcześniej powiedział Louisowi, że taka sytuacja miała miejsce, prawdopodobnie by go wyśmiał, albo zapytał, czy ma jakieś urządzenie, dzięki któremu widział jego nastoletnie sny bo właśnie w nich takie sytuacje były na porządku dziennym. 

 

W jego snach.

 

W czasach szkolnych.

 

Tak.

 

Ale to nie był sen. Louis uszczypnął się kilka razy pod stołem, podczas gdy Harry się odwrócił lub nalewał kolejną lampkę wina. Oh, ale jakie to było wino… Nawet w ich restauracji nie było tak dobrego wina jak to. A to już coś znaczyło, prawda?

 

\- Jeszcze trochę? - Zapytał Harry, biorąc do ręki butelkę. Jego oczy mocno błyszczały, a policzki były mocno czerwone. Zdecydowanie on powinien już odstawić alkohol, pomyślał Louis, próbując odrzucić od siebie szum we własnej głowie.

 

\- Dziękuję, na dziś starczy. - Przykrył kieliszek ręką, nie pozwalając by napój kusił go zza szklanej powłoki. Nie tym razem.

 

\- Oh LouLouuu… - Harry wydął wargę, zbliżając się do niego. - Jeszcze jeden, malutki kieliszeczek. - Powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy. Louis pokręcił głową.

 

\- Na prawdę…. - Zaczął niebieskooki i pisnął, kiedy poczuł, zimno na swoich udach, a następnie ciężkie ciało. Nastąpił huk i Louis wielkimi oczami patrzył, jak wszystko spada na podłogę. Nogi Harry’ego musiały zaplątać się w długi obrus, dlatego runął jak długi, wylewając przy tym wytrawne wino i tłucząc kilka naczyń. Jego głowa leżała tuż przy jego kroczu, co nie było w tym momencie czymś, o czym powinien myśleć.

 

Zdecydowanie nie powinien o tym myśleć.

 

Nie po takiej ilości alkoholu.

 

\- Harold ty niezdaro! - Zaśmiał się i podniósł jego głowę. Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na niego niewyraźnie.

 

\- Ładny kutas. - Powiedział, oblizując swoje wargi. Gdyby Louis był trzeźwy, prawdopodobnie by się z tego śmiał. Daleko było mu jednak do trzeźwości, dlatego przełknął ślinę i patrzył intensywnie na drugiego chłopaka.

 

\- Podoba Ci się? - Zapytał cicho, mając nadzieję, że było to chociaż trochę uwodzicielskie. Patrząc na ciemne oczy Harry’ego, zdecydowanie mógł stwierdzić, że odniósł sukces.

 

\- Wiesz, co podoba mi się bardziej? - Zapytał, odkładając butelkę na podłogę, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Serce Louisa biło jak szalone.  - Twoja wielka, cudowna dupa, którą mógłbym…

 

\- Khem, khem. - Louis podskoczył i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi w których stała dwójka ludzi. Mężczyzna i kobieta w eleganckich strojach i lekkim zniesmaczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Louis zbladł uświadamiając sobie z kim ma doczynienia. Znał tych ludzi. 

 

\- Dzień dobry. - Powiedział drżącym głosem, odpychając Harry’ego, który z sykiem upadł na podłogę. - Dobry wieczór znaczy.

 

\- Tak, dobry wieczór. - Mężczyzna zlustrował go spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. To przeraziło Louisa. - Ty jesteś…?

 

\- Louis. - Powiedział szybko i wstał, uderzając przy tym Harry’ego kolanami w nos. Chłopak 

jęknął, Louis się tym nie przejął, zbyt zdenerwowany. - Louis Tomlinson.

\- Oh, rozumiem. Jesteśmy rodzicami Harry’ego. Robin, a to Anne, moja żona. 

\- Dobry wieczór. - Powtórzył piskliwym głosem, uśmiechając się do kobiety, która jednak wyglądała na bardzo poważną. Ręce Louisa drżały, a sam miał ochotę zwymiotować wszystko, co zjadł do tej pory.

\- Piękny naszyjnik. - Mężczyzna stojący w drzwiach wskazał na jego szyję. Louis spojrzał w dół i zobaczył naszyjnik w kształcie papierowego samolociku.

Prezent od Harry’ego.

\- Skoro już wszyscy się znają. - Burknął Harry ze swojego miejsca na podłodze. - To możemy już przejść do momentu kiedy wy. - Wskazał na rodziców. - Wychodzicie a my - Tym razem wskazał na Louisa i siebie. - Zaczniemy akcję w łóżku? Moim łóżku? Dokończymy rozmowę o penisach i twojej świetnej du…

\- Harold! - Uszy Louisa paliły. Był pewien, że wyglądał jak dorodny pomidor. Próbował zabić go wzrokiem, ale chyba mu się nie udawało. Harry dalej siedział na podłodze i szczerzył się do niego jak głupi.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. - Odezwała się kobieta po raz pierwszy. Louis spojrzał na nią w szoku.

\- Co?

\- Życie erotyczne ze swoim partnerem jest bardzo ważne. - Kobieta kiwała głową. Mówiła poważnie. Louis chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. - Nie możemy wam stać na drodze. To bardzo ważna część związku. 

\- I bardzo przyjemna. - Zgodził się ojciec Harry’ego, puszczając do niego oczko. Czy Louis śni? Ukryta kamera? Żart? Halo?

\- Miłej zabawy kochani. Zabezpieczajcie się! - Powiedzieli, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Louis w szoku patrzył na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą byli państwo Styles. Nie docierał do niego co się stało. 

Co. 

Dlaczego.

Jak.

Cholera.

Poczuł dłoń, która sunęła się po jego udzie, sprawiając, że po ciele Louisa przeszły przyjemne dreszcze. Gdy jednak ręka dotarła do jego krocza, chłopak opamiętał się i odskoczył.

\- Harold!

\- Co znowu? - Zapytał chłopak, mrużąc na niego oczy.

\- Nie będę tego z tobą robił! Przecież twoi rodzice! Cholera! Przecież… 

\- Nie żartuj. Odmówisz sobie przyjemności bo rodzice przyszli życzyć nam dobrej zabawy? To nic takiego. Zdarzało mi się to często..

Louis poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Zacisnął szczękę.

\- Dobranoc. - Powiedział lodowato i wyminął chłopaka, nie zwracając uwagi na jego nawoływania. Był taki zły.

  
  
  


##  22**

\- Louis, otwórz proszę. - Harry leżał przed drzwiami Louisa od dobrej godziny. W zasadzie przed swoimi drzwiami ponieważ ten pomylił pokoje i zamiast do gościnnego, wpadł do tego zielonookiego. 

Co ciekawe, ta sytuacja się powtórzyła. Noc wcześniej. Czyż nie zabawnie?

Dobrze, że tym razem Harry miał na sobie ubrania.

I żadnego starszego sąsiada, który by się na niego gapił.

\- Louisss…. - Jęknął Harry. 

\- Idź sobie! - Krzyknął Louis ze swojego miejsca pod kołdrą. Postanowił nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej jest zażenowany sytuacją z rodzicami czy fakt, że Harry w zasadzie potwierdził to, że jest jednym z kolejnych, nic nie znaczących, chłopaków na jedną noc. Louis to czasami głupi jest.

\- Louis! 

Jak on mógł myśleć, że być może przypadek sprawił, że znalazł swojego jednego, jedynego Ktosia. Tego tylko dla niego. Tego uroczego. Tego kochanego. Tak bardzo chciał kogoś, kto go pokocha, że wręcz rzucił się na Harry’ego, który po prostu był dla niego miły. I to pewnie tylko dlatego, że chciał go przelecieć.

Świetnie.

Usłyszał szepty a następnie zgrzyt zamka. Drzwi zostały otwarte, a Harry wszedł do środka. 

\- Louis… - Zaczął delikatnie. Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Louis co się stało… - Usłyszał, że chłopak się zbliża, a następnie łóżko ugina się pod jego ciężarem. Dopiero po godzinie chłopak uświadomił sobie, że ma zapasowy klucz do swojego pokoju? Cóż za refleks, Styles.

\- LouLou? - Zaczął dotykając jego ramienia pod kołdrą. Louis był cały czerwony, zaczęło mu brakować powietrza, ale postanowił nie rozchylać kołdry. Usłyszał westchnięcie Harry’ego, a następnie poczuł, że chłopak oplata swoje ramię wokół jego bioder.

\- Nieistotne… 

\- Nie mam na imię Nieistotne. - Powiedział automatycznie, a lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Zganił się jednak i mimo, że Harry tego nie widział, zmarszczył brwi by wyglądać na złego. 

Głupi Louis.

\- Wiem to. - Zaśmiał się chłopak. - A pokażesz mi swoją piękną twarz?

\- Nie.

\- A powiesz mi chociaż co się stało? 

\- Nie.

\- Okej. - Parsknął Harry. - W takim razie dobranoc. Jutro o dziesiątej mamy śniadanie z moimi rodzicami. Wolałbym się nie spóźnić.

Louis znowu wywrócił oczami. Później jednak podniósł się gwałtownie.

\- CO?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i ziewnął. 

\- Rano śniadanie z moimi rodzicami. 

\- Dlaczego mam jeść z nimi śniadanie?! - Pisnął Louis, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież ja się im na oczy nie pokażę! I z tobą też nie chcę nigdzie iść!

\- Ałć. - Harry wywrócił oczami i podniósł się. Zdjął koszulkę i zaczął rozpinać spodnie.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz? - Krzyknął Louis. Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przecież nie będę spał w ubraniach. - Powiedział, zdejmując spodnie wraz z bokserkami. Louis zakrył swoje oczy dłońmi.

\- Nie będziesz tu spał! - Krzyknął.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Harry wsunął się pod kołdrę i ziewnął. 

\- Jesteś nagi!

\- Chyba widziałeś już nagiego mężczyznę, przestań Lou. - Parsknął Harry, sięgając do lampki nocnej. - Kładziesz się czy idziesz spać do gościnnego?

\- To chyba oczywiste - Prychnął Louis, cały czas zakrywając swoje oczy. Odrzucił kołdrę, niechcący uderzając biodro Harry’ego, które przez przypadek wcześniej odkrył. 

\- Chciałbym, żebyś został. - Usłyszał tylko. Louis westchnął.

\- Nie mogę. 

\- Dlaczego nie? - Harry podniósł się i dotknął jego nadgarstka, próbując oderwać jego rękę od oczu. - Louis.

\- Co?! - Krzyknął, spoglądając w końcu na Harry’ego. - Czego ode mnie chcesz Harry?!

\- Wielu rzeczy. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się. - Na początek, chciałbym się do ciebie przytulić podczas snu. Lubię być małą łyżeczką.

\- Mówisz to każdemu, którego zapraszasz do łóżka? - Prychnął Louis. Harry odsunął się gwałtownie. Wyglądał jak uderzony szczeniak.

\- Dlaczego to powiedziałeś? - Zapytał ostro. Louis prychnął.

\- A co? Może nie jestem kolejnym z wielu takich? Mącisz mi w głowie, zapraszasz na kolacje a potem zabierasz do siebie. Pieprzysz i wyrzucasz zaraz potem. Czy tak nie jest, Harry? Nie tego chcesz?

\- Louis, jak możesz?

\- Jak mogę? Jak mogę? Naprawdę Harry? Myślałem, że jesteś inny, ale ty tylko chcesz seksu! To właśnie widzę przez cały czas! Nic więcej cię nie interesuje! - Krzyknął, chociaż wiedział, że to nie prawda. Godziny rozmów, bolące od śmiania się brzuchy i niekrępująca cisza były dowodami na to, że to nieprawda. Ale Louis był zły i musiał się na kimś wyżyć.

\- Byłem w tobie zakochany mając szesnaście lat. - Harry powiedział cicho, oplatając się ramionami. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, a kąciki ust opadły. - TO JA myślałem, że jesteś inny. 

\- Świetnie. - Parsknął. - Czyli myślałeś, że jestem łatwy. Cóż za zdziwienie, co?

\- Dobranoc Louis. - Harry położył się, odwracając do niego tyłem. Powiedział to tak smutno, że serce Louisa odrobinę zakuło. Nic więcej jednak nie powiedział. 

Wstał i odszedł.

##  23**

Louis wyszedł na korytarz. Ubrany w białą koszulkę i luźne spodnie. W rękach miał piżamę w której spał i swoją szczoteczkę do zębów. Dom był cichy i Louis zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek się w nim znajdował. 

Tak naprawdę nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Spakować swoje rzeczy i wyjechać? Ale nie powinien zrobić tego bez pożegnania. Pożegnania i przeproszenia Harry’ego. Powinien to zrobić. I podziękować. Mimo wszystko zrobił dla niego wiele dobrego i czas spędzony w jego towarzystwie był całkiem przyjemny.

Całkiem przyjemny.

Bardzo przyjemny.

Louis żałuje,że to wszystko minęło tak szybko. Żałuje, że się tak skończyło. Żałuje swoich słów. Nawet jeśli one były prawdziwe, mogły być zbyt ostre. Louis nie znał Harry’ego. Nie tak naprawdę. Nie miał prawa mówić takich rzeczy.

\- O, Louis? Idziesz na śniadanie? - Usłyszał kobiecy głos tuż przed tym, jak złapał za klamkę swojego pokoju. Zatrzymał się i czuł, że robi cały czerwony. Odwrócił się, żeby podziękować i odejść, jednak mama Harry’ego stanęła tuż za nim z uśmiechem i mrugnęła. - Poczekam na Ciebie i zejdziemy razem..

\- Ja… - Zaczął, jednak kobieta zachowywała się tak jakby nie słyszała.

\- Harry nic nam nie powiedział… - Westchnęła, opierając się o ścianę. Uniosła brew i znacząco spojrzała na jego dłoń, która ciągle spoczywała na klamce. - No już, zostawiaj rzeczy i idziemy. Nasi mężczyźni pewnie już na nas czekają.

\- Nasi mężczyźni? - Parsknął cicho Louis, wchodząc do pokoju i rzucając swoje rzeczy na torbę. Zabierze je tuż po śniadaniu. Nie ładnie tak wychodzić bez pożegnania i odpowiedniego podziękowania. 

Prawda?

\- Więc gdzie mieszkasz Louis? - Zapytała kobieta, kiedy schodzili schodami wprost do jadalni. Louis czuł zapach świeżego pieczywa i włoskich przypraw. W jego brzuchu zaburczało.

\- Na stałe mieszkam w Paryżu. - Powiedział, podając jej swoje ramię. Cóż za gentelman.

\- Przyjechałeś do rodziny? Paryż jest całkiem ładnym miastem. Wolę jednak gorące wyspy. Mniej tłumów, plaże i drinki w kokosach. Żałuję, że musieliśmy skrócić nasz ostatni pobyt w ciepłych krajach. Moja skóra wydaje się taka blada… - Louis zerknął na jej brązową skórę i uniósł brew. Kobieta mówiła przez całą drogę do salonu. 

-Kochanie, daj spokój już Louisowi. - Zaśmiał się Dan, siedzący już przy stole. Louis uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Ależ pańska małżonka jest niezwykle czarująca. - Kobieta pogłaskała go po głowie. Louis zaśmiał się w duchu i spojrzał w kierunku Harry’ego, który stał i wyglądał za okno. Jego ręce skrzyżowane były z tyłu. Wyglądał na smutnego. 

\- Takiego zięcia właśnie chcieliśmy. - Kobieta powiedziała cicho do męża. Louis ledwo to usłyszał, zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w prawie przezroczystą, białą koszulę wkasaną w obcisłe spodnie. Wyglądał ładnie.

Khem. Bardzo ładnie.

\- Siadajmy już. Louis, zapraszam. - Dan wskazał na miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. - Harry.

Zielonooki mruknął coś pod nosem, nie zaszczycając go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Louis spuścił wzrok, czując uważne spojrzenie dwójki rodziców. Miał wrażenie, że robi coś nie tak.

\- Harold, wyprostuj się kochanie. - Anne uśmiechnęła się, a Harry skrzywił, biorąc do rąk chusteczkę i kładąc ją sobie na kolanach. Spełnił jednak prośbę matki.

Przez całe śniadanie Louis czuł coś dziwnego w powietrzu. Nie chodziło mu o zapach wanilii, który rozprzestrzeniał się ze świec stojących na stole. Odniósł wrażenie, że rodzice czegoś  oczekują od tego śniadania. Być może od niego samego. A być może o Harry’ego, który był niezwykle przygaszony tego poranka. 

Nie wiedział już czy on był tego powodem, czy rodzice, którzy cały czas go upominali. Niby nic nie znaczące słowa i gesty, jednak Louis miał wrażenie, jakby Harry kurczył się pod nimi. Zielone oczy nie spotkały tych niebieskich. Nie tym razem. To bolało Louisa.

Przez cały posiłek próbował wciągnąć chłopaka do rozmowy, jednak było to ciężkie ze względu na gadatliwych rodziców. Nieważne jaki temat zaczął, jego mama lub tata automatycznie na nie odpowiadali.

Louis był sfrustrowany.

Harry był smutny.

Rodzice byli przesadnie mili dla Louisa i jednocześnie uszczypliwi względem Harry’ego.

Wszystko wyjaśniło się dopiero na sam koniec tego całego spotkania. Louis podziękował grzecznie i chciał wstać, jednak głos Anne spowodował, że zamarł.

\- Cieszę się Haroldzie, że w końcu wziąłeś sobie do serca nasze słowa i zacząłeś prawdziwe życie z partnerem u boku. Louis jest wspaniały i oczekujemy niedługo wiadomości o waszych zaręczynach.

\- Że co? - Pisnął, odwracając się do Harry’ego, którego oczy były utkwione w swoim pustym już talerzu. 

\- Oh Anne, zepsułaś pewnie niespodziankę… - Robin westchnął, także odkładając swoją serwetkę. - Nie są razem długo, daj im jeszcze chwilę. Nie spieszą się przecież?

\- To jakiś żart? - Zapytał cicho, pochylając się nad Harrym, podczas gdy druga para sprzeczała się po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Zacisnął szczękę, kiedy Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Chyba muszę się zbierać. - Louis przywdział na swoją twarz fałszywy uśmiech i wstał, prawie przewracając krzesło. - Odprowadzisz mnie, HAROLDZIE.

##  24**

\- Co do kurwy? - Syknął Louis, popychając Harry’ego na ścianę, kiedy tylko znaleźli się poza widokiem rodziców. - Co to za cyrk na kółkach? 

\- Nie przejmuj się Louis. - Westchnął Harry, patrząc na ścianę za nim. - Chcesz odwiedzić rodzinę czy zabrać cię od razu na lotnisko?

\- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. - Powiedz mi o co tam chodziło.

\- O nic. 

\- Nie wyglądało na nic. - Warknął Louis, stając tak blisko, że ich klatki piersiowe się stykały. Czuł wodę kolońską Harry’ego. To ładny zapach.

\- Odwal się, to moja sprawa! - Krzyknął cicho, w końcu na niego spoglądając. W jego oczach były wręcz pioruny. Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Tak? Wydaje mi się jednak, że byłem w to zamieszany. - Założył ręce na piersi. Czuł, jak Harry wciąga powietrze. Wręcz czekał na wrzask, który jednak nigdy nie nadszedł. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez chwilę. (A może to była dłuższa chwila? ) nim..

\- Może macie ochotę na rundkę squasha? - Zapytała Anne, stojąca w korytarzu razem ze swoim małżonkiem. - Właśnie się wybieramy.

\- Nie mamo, dzięki. - Harry złapał Louisa za rękę i pociągnął w stronę schodów, po których wręcz biegli. Zatrzymali się dopiero w pokoju Harry’ego, który trzasnął drzwiami i złapał się za włosy. Louis ze zdziwieniem oglądał, jak chłopak chodzi zdenerwowany po pokoju.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu co się dzieje? - Louis usiadł w siadzie skrzyżnym na środku łóżka i spojrzał na niego uważnie. - I nie okłamuj mnie.

\- Nic, okej! Nic się nie dzieje. To nic. - Warknął Harry, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Louis parsknął.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Przestań. - Harry zamknął oczy i wydawał się liczyć od dziesięciu w dół. Jakby to miało pomóc mu się uspokoić.

\- Po co tu w ogóle jestem? - Louis westchnął. 

\- Jak to po co? Żebym zabrał cię na kolację, wyruchał i zostawił. Sam to powiedziałeś. - Odparł z goryczą, odwracając się do niego tyłem. Louis skrzywił się.

\- Wiesz, że to nie tak…

\- Nie tłumacz się. - Przerwał mu, podchodząc do okna i odsłaniając zasłonkę. 

\- Ale wydaje mi się, że powinienem…

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć mi gdzie mam cię odwieźć. - Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał poważnie na Louisa. - Odwiedzisz rodzinę? Od razu wracasz do Paryża? 

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - Głos Louisa był spokojny i łagodny, to chyba rozwścieczyło Harry’ego.

\- Nie mam zamiaru z tobą o niczym rozmawiać, karle! - Krzyknął. - I wiesz co? Nie obchodzi mnie to gdzie jedziesz. - Ruszył w kierunku biurka w rogu. Otworzył dolną szufladę i chwilę w niej grzebał.

\- Harry, ja…

\- Nie, Louis. - Harry rzucił w niego czymś, trafiając w głowę. Louis syknął i spojrzał na kołdrę. Przed nim znajdował się plik pieniędzy.

\- Co to…

\- Za kolację w restauracji, mieszkanie i to. - Powiedział donośnie, rzucając drugi plik nowiutkich banknotów. - Masz na powrót do Paryża. 

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Myślałem…

\- To źle myślałeś!

\- Czy ty mógłbyś przestać mi przerywać? - Louis podniósł się na równe nogi i podszedł do niego szybko.  Wydawało mu się, że jego ciśnienie drastycznie podskoczyło. - Nawet nie waż mi się wcinać!

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazyw...

Louis złapał za kołnierzyk białej koszuli i gwałtownie przycisnął swoje usta do tych jego, skutecznie go uciszając. Nie był zrażony tym, że chłopak stoi jak słup soli. Louis postanowił go nie puszczać. Ruszał swoimi ustami powoli, aż w końcu Harry to odwzajemnił. (Ku uciesze Louisa)

Całowali się wolno. Ręce Louisa świerzbiły, żeby zarzucić je na kark chłopaka i przycisnąć jeszcze bliżej siebie. Bał się jednak, że gdy tylko puści jego białą koszulę, Harry oprzytomnieje i go odepchnie. 

Pocałunek był coraz gwałtowniejszy, to Harry przyciągnął go do siebie i położył swoją dłoń na jego czerwonym policzku. To ich trzeci pocałunek. Czyż nie cudownie?

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś. - Szepnął Harry swoim drżącym głosem, kiedy niedługo później się od niego oderwał. Nie puścili się jednak, dalej stojąc bardzo blisko. Louis uniósł kącik ust do góry i poprawił jego loczki.

\- Żebyś w końcu się zamknął. - Odparł równie cicho. - Przepraszam cię za wczorajsze słowa. Czułem się źle i wyładowałem to wszystko na tobie. Nic o tobie nie wiem i oskarżyłem cię o to. Wymyśliłem sobie, że jesteś moim Ktosiem, moim księciem z bajki i że wszystko będzie piękne i cukierkowe. - Patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, bawiąc się kosmykami jego włosów. - Wczoraj jednak dotarło do mnie, że nie jestem bohaterem bajki dla małych dziewczynek i życie nie jest takie wspaniałe jak w magicznych krainach…

\- Mogłoby być, wiesz? - Przerwał mu cicho Harry. - Chciałbym wybudować ci zamek i nazywać cię swoją księżniczką. Nie pogardziłbym różową spódnicz…

\- Harry… - Ostrzegł go Louis. Harry spuścił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam. 

\- Nie wiem, czy nadajemy się do związku. Obaj. Nie wiem, czy to wyjdzie… - Mówił to z bólem serca. Wiedział jednak, że to prawda. Nie musiał tego ukrywać. Mieszkali w dwóch różnych krajach. Mieli dwa różne życia. Mieli...

\- Moglibyśmy…

\- Harry. - Louis pokręcił głową i zjechał rękoma na jego klatkę piersiową. Zatrzymał się na wysokości jego serca. - Co jeśli to tylko wyidealizowane wersje nas? 

Harry westchnął i wziął do rąk jego dłonie. Ścisnął je i ucałował. Spojrzał w jego oczy, które wydawały się szczere. 

\- Jeśli nie spróbujemy, nigdy się nie dowiemy…

\- Harry…

\- Proszę, Louis. - Znowu ucałował jego knykcie, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Pójdź ze mna na randkę. Jedną, dwie. Pięć. Wiem, że to wyjdzie, spójrz na nas. Spójrz na to jak się dogadujemy. Ostatnie dni były wspaniałe…

\- Dlaczego ci tak zależy? - Zapytał cicho, wzdychając. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Harry chciał takiego małego, nic nie znaczącego Lou….

\- Bo jestem w tobie zakochany odkąd miałem szesnaście lat.

  
  


##  25**

Louis zaryzykował. Zadzwonił do Carla i poprosił o kilka dni wolnego, które należały mu się od dawna. Jego przełożony wprawdzie narzekał i mamrotał, jednak ostatecznie zgodził się, prawdopodobnie dzięki szybkiej interwencji jego przyjaciół, którzy obiecali wziąć dodatkowe zmiany, tylko po to, by Louis spełnił swoje marzenia.

_ \- Więc to taki twój książe z bajki? - Westchnęła z rozmarzeniem Jade, kiedy rozmawiali na skypie. Louis mocno się zarumienił. _

_ \- Troszkę tak. _

Nie żałował niczego, co się wydarzyło. Poszli na pierwszą, wspaniałą randkę, drugą, trzecią. Każda kolejna była coraz lepsza… Oh, to nieprawda. 

Czwarta była najgorszą, chociaż w całkowitym rozrachunku sprawiła, że w tej chwili są tu, gdzie są. Razem. Na ich wspólnym tarasie z widokiem na wieżę Eiffla. Rok później. 

Harry oplótł ramiona wokół jego brzucha, a głowę położył na jego ramieniu. Louis wtulił się w niego, patrząc na rozświetlone miasto. Głośna muzyka dochodziła do ich uszu, tak samo jak głośne śmiechy i rozmowy. Za kilka minut wybije północ, a fajerwerki wybuchną nad ich głowami. Sylwester przyszedł do nich szybko. Dokładnie rok temu połączyli się i właśnie świętowali swoją rocznicę.

\- O czym myślisz? - Wyszeptał Harry do jego ucha, składając na jego szczęce lekki pocałunek.

\- Myślę o naszej czwartej randce. Tej na lodowisku. - Usłyszał jak Harry trzęsie się ze śmiechu.

\- Była dość dramatyczna.

\- Nie śmiej się. - Parsknął Louis, odwracając się do niego. - Nie moja wina, że ukrywałeś przede mną taki znaczący aspekt…

  
  
  


_ \- Harry? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy jeździli wokół lodowiska, trzymają się za ręce. Policzki piekły go od mrozu. - W zasadzie to dlaczego twoi rodzice tak dziwnie się przy mnie zachowują? _

_ \- Co masz na myśli? - Chłopak ścisnął jego rękę, ciągnąc za sobą. _

_ \- No wiesz, nazywają mnie wybrankiem i ciągle szepczą o jakiejś firmie i… _

_ \- Louis. - Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie i ustawił się tak, żeby być tuż przed nim. Ludzie wokół dalej jeździli na swoich łyżwach, nie zwracając na nich uwagi. - Musimy porozmawiać. - Jago głos był poważny. _

_ \- Co się stało? - Louis zmarszczył brwi i mocniej ścisnął jego rękę. Jego serce zatłukło mocno w piersi. _

_ \- Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć… - Zaczął Harry, niezręcznie się uśmiechając. Zanim Louis zdążył z niego zakpić, kontynuował. - No więc jakiś czas temu moi rodzice powiedzieli, że mam się ustatkować. Wiesz, znaleźć partnera, wysadzić dom… _

_ Louis zmarszczył brwi. _

_ \- Znaczy zasadzić dom… _

_ Louis pokręcił głową. _

_ \- No wiesz o co mi chodzi! _

_ \- Postawić dom, zasadzić drzewo, spłodzić syna? - Parsknął Louis, a Harry pokiwał głową i zaczął gestykulować. _

_ \- No i ja im powiedziałem, że nikogo nie będę sobie szukał bo jest mi dobrze tak jak jest i nie potrzebuję żadnej firmy! _

_ \- Jakiej firmy? - Zapytał niebieskooki, a Harry wywrócił oczami. _

_ \- No firmy moich rodziców, którą mogę przejąć dopiero po tym, jak się ustatkuję, założę rodzinę, blablabla. Chcieli mi nawet dać ultimatum, że jeśli nie znajdę nikogo do końca roku to mnie wydziedziczą i… - Louisa wręcz zmroziło ostatnie zdanie. _

_ \- Więc zrobiłeś to tylko dlatego, żeby cię nie wydziedziczyli? Nie chcę cię znać! - Krzyknął, próbując się odsunąć. Harry pokręcił głową i chciał go złapać za rękę, kiedy ktoś wpadł na niego, przewracając na lód.  _

_ Ból, krzyk i płacz. _

_ Przyjechała karetka i zabrała Harry’ego do szpitala, który nie potrafił się uspokoić. Dramatyzował. Wrzeszczał o złamaniu otwartym. Krew lała się po lodzie. Miał pozwać osobę, która na nich wpadła i wziąć odszkodowanie, wsadzić do więzienia i Louis też prawie umarł, kiedy  wylądował tuż pod nim, gdy doszło do zderzenia…  Tak właśnie opowiedziałby to Harry. _

_ Prawda była troszkę inna. Kiedy karetka przyjechała, miła pani ratownik obejrzała bolącą rękę i stwierdziła, że to tylko lekkie stłuczenie. Zapłakany Harry siedział przed karetką i z wydętymi ustami patrzył na Louisa, któremu inny lekarz bandażował nogę, zaraz po tym jak ogłosił, że to tylko lekkie skręcenie.  _

\- Koniec końców wyszło nam na dobre. - Louis zmarszczył zabawnie nos, kiedy Harry go pocałował.

Kiedy w końcu obaj przestali dramatyzować, porozmawiali na spokojnie i wyjaśnili sobie wszystko. Rodzice Harolda myśleli, że to jego wybranek, ponieważ podczas ich rozmowy, Harry powiedział że odda swój wisiorek papierowego samolociku tylko osobie, którą pokocha całym sercem. 

Harry nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Tak naprawdę nie myślał o tym, kiedy dawał Louisowi wisiorek. To była jedyna rzecz, którą miał przy sobie, a chciał mu się odwdzięczyć i padło na jedyną wartościową rzecz, którą miał przy sobie i…

I tak naprawdę to kłamał. W kościach czuł, że wszystko się ułoży. Czuł to, kiedy serce biło szybciej odkąd tylko go zobaczył. Kiedy nogi gięły się pod nim. Kiedy był bardziej niezdarny niż wcześniej tylko za sprawą jednego spojrzenia...

\- Kocham cię. - Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry złożył na jego czole kolejny pocałunek.

\- Kocham cię mocniej. - Zanucił. Louis położył głowę na jego piersi. 

\- To był najlepszy rok. - Powiedział i zamknął oczy. - Oby tych lat było więcej.

\- Będzie. - Harry przytulił go mocniej. Usłyszeli odliczanie gdzieś w tle. Louis uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Na jego różowe policzki, czerwony nos, zielone oczy. Spojrzał na jego loczki schowane pod puchową czapką. 

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

Fajerwerki wystrzeliły.

Usta się połączyły.

Miłość wybuchła wokół nich.

To będzie dobry rok dla nich.

Mam nadzieję, że dla Was także.


End file.
